Gorillaz: La noche de talentos
by chamorro1
Summary: La banda es obligada a participar de un show de talentos, pero todo se complica cuando uno de sus miembros es secuestrado. Terminado.
1. Capitulo 01: Indigentes en la sala

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfiction, realmente jamás había hecho esto, pero como me encontraba bastante aburrido (y este lugar necesita algo de vida), me dispuse a escribir este intento de historia. Acepto buenos comentarios, malos comentarios, insultos, amenazas de muerte, etc. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. **

**... **

****

Gorillaz: La noche de talentos

Capitulo 01: Indigentes en la sala

Juzgado de la ciudad 

En un día como cualquier otro, el juez del mencionado establecimiento se encontraba viendo una película que lo tenía cautivado hace ya varios días…

-¡Oh dios mío!, ¡esta es la película más espectacular que haya visto en toda mi vida!, pero…no… ¿y ahora?

En ese momento, un policía cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, entro a la sala principal del juzgado, para encontrar a la máxima autoridad del lugar muy, pero muy ocupada.

-Su señoría, ¿me podría explicar que está haciendo?  
-No me molestes cuando estoy viendo películas en internet.  
-Pero yo… ¿qué película es?, ¿es de comedia?, ¿acción?, ¿romance?  
-es una comedia divertidísima. ¡Se llama The Human Centipede!  
-¡Oh demonios!, ¿de verdad le gusta esa porquería?  
-Pues sí. ¿Algún problema?  
-¡Es una tremenda asquerosidad!, ¿a quién rayos le puede gustar ver gente cagando encima de la otra?  
-¿Acaso soy el único que comprende el complejo mensaje de esta verdadera obra maestra cinematográfica?, ¡esta película no es tonta, tu eres el tonto!  
-Oiga, no me hable así. Es solo una película.  
-¡No es solo una película, es un modo de vida!  
-¿Qué?

El juez esconde un cuaderno donde tenía anotado como hacer su propia oruga humana.

-No nada.  
-Bueno, dejare de lado esta extraña charla que usted acaba de crear. Venía a decirle que traje a los tres maniáticos que atropellaron a su hijo.  
-¡Oh no!...eh… ¿cuál hijo?  
-¿Cómo que cual hijo?, ¡el único, si no hay otro!  
-Eh…si claro. Bien, haz pasar a los asesinos de Alberto.  
-¡Se llama Peter, y no lo mataron, solo lo hirieron de gravedad!  
-Como sea, hazlos pasar.  
-Si su señoría. Bien, háganlos entrar.

Al instante, otro grupo de policías hace entrar a los asesinos del pobre José…perdón, del pobre Peter. El juez los miro con su ojo de águila.

-¿Y estos quiénes son?  
-¿Cómo que quienes son?, son los que atropellaron a su hijo su señoría.  
-Ah cierto, como que se me hacen conocidos, ¿no son los revoltosos de la isla que está llena de basura?

El juez no se equivocaba, pues efectivamente, eran nada más ni nada menos que los miembros de la famosa banda Gorillaz…o por lo menos…tres de sus componentes.

-Bien, ¿de que los acusa?  
-¡Por décima vez, se los acusa de atropellar a su hijo!  
-Claro, claro. Bueno, ¿qué tiene que decir en su defensa?

Russel, el baterista afroamericano de la banda se dispuso a hablar.

-Su señoría, en primer lugar me gustaría informarle que no tenemos abogado que nos defienda.

Al instante, 2D, el cantante peliazul del grupo se levantó ansioso…

-No te preocupes Russel, yo estudie para ser abogado, así que yo nos puedo defender.

-Pero 2D –ahora la que se levanto fue Noodle, la joven guitarrista japonesa del grupo- solo fuiste a la escuela de derecho por dos horas.

-Sí, pero me regalaron un bonito traje y un baúl de persona importante.  
-Eh 2d, no te regalaron el traje ni el baúl.  
-Ay Russel, no seas…oh…con razón esos policías me arrestaron.  
-¿No habían sido bomberos?  
-Creo que fueron…  
-¡Se quieren callar!

Ahora era el juez quien frenaba la charla intrascendente del grupo.

-Pero mi traje...  
-¡Cállese!  
-Pero yo…  
-¡Que se calle!  
-Usted es un señor muy malo…  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada.  
-Bien. En este informe escrito con mas horrores ortográficos que un chat…

El policía miro para otro lado con cara de "yo no fui".

-Aquí se informa, que esta mañana, el pobre Hipólito iba por la calle sin molestar a nadie mientras comía su helado, hasta que sin previo aviso un auto bien feo se apareció a toda velocidad de forma salvaje, y atropello el frágil cuerpo de Roberto contra el pavimento, mientras los dueños de la carcacha destilaban olor a drogas y cervezas.

Russel se levantó desafiante.

-¡Protesto!, esas acusaciones son falsas.  
-Pero Russel, si eso es exactamente lo que paso, ¿recuerdas?

Russel le tapa violentamente la boca a 2D.

-¡Ahí está, el cara de perro con sarna acaba de confesar!

-¡Oiga…no ofenda a los pobres perros! -Noodle tenía mucha razón en sus palabras.

-¡Usted ni hable, su amigo acaba de confesar!

-Ah…eh…y…oh…uh -Russel parecía más tonto que 2D.

-¿Qué dijo?

En ese instante, la pequeña Noodle se levanto dispuesta a defenderse.

-¡Mejor se lo explico yo!, ¿sí?  
-Le doy la palabra a la enana de circo.  
-¡Hey, pero yo quería ser el abogado!  
-Mejor siéntate 2D.  
-Pero mi baúl…  
-¡Siéntate!  
-Ay hijos de…

Noodle paso al centro de la sala para su defensa, 2D lanzaba improperios por lo bajo.

-Bien. Su señoría, si bien es cierto que nosotros íbamos en el mencionado vehículo, nosotros no fuimos quienes atropellamos a su hijo, ni siquiera lo matamos.  
-¿Entonces quien atropello al pobre Angelito?  
-¡Peter, se llama Peter su señoría!  
-Pareces saber más de mi hijo que yo, ¿acaso ocultas algo?  
-¿Qué mierda esta insinuando?, yo…  
-Bien, ahora no importa. Vayamos al grano, ¿quién lo atropello?  
-Pues…

**Plastic Beach **

El causante de todos los problemas de nuestros héroes, se encontraba relajándose en el living de su mugrienta isla paradisiaca.

-¡Por el amor de Satanás, esta película es espantosamente asquerosa!, lástima que era lo único interesante en la repisa de películas de 2D.

Al instante, entra Cyborg, quien llevaba consigo un buen par de gaviotas muertas por su escopeta.

-Murdoc, es mi deber recordarte que has abandonado a Russel, Noodle y 2D en la ciudad, y todavía no los fuiste a buscar.  
-¡Ay no exageres, y ven a ver esta película, es aterradora!  
-Calculo que nuevamente estás viendo esta porquería de película llamada The Human Centipede 2, ¿verdad?, ¿acaso estás enfermo?, ¿no te da vergüenza?, ¿o solo eres idiota?  
-¡Oye, no es tan mala la película!  
-Ósea, eres dueño de una playa llena de porquerías, líder de una banda muy famosa, con millones de discos vendidos a lo ancho y a lo largo de este mugroso mundo… ¡y no eres capaz de comprar una puta película decente!  
-¡Exactamente!  
-Pedazo de…

No pudieron terminar su importante conversación, ya que al instante, entraron sin nada de delicadeza, los miembros restantes de Gorillaz. En sus rostros se podía notar claramente la amargura, el dolor y la angustia de sus negros corazones…o estaban bien mugrientos de tanto nadar. El bajista los reconoció y se levantó con dificultad…

-¡Mira, los tres chiflados han vuelto!, ¿cómo dicen que les va?

Russel noto que claramente Murdoc destilaba olor a sustancias raras y otros estupefacientes.

-Has estado bebiendo, verdad.  
-Ay hermano Russel, ¿qué te hace pensar que si?

Todos le echaron un vistazo detallado al living de su casa, y notaron entre otras cosas que, hay mucha suciedad y desorden, el auto Stylo ha atravesado media pared…eso, sin mencionar que Murdoc está como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

-Bueno, bueno. Hay un poco de polvo, nada más.  
-¡Dejare de lado el hecho de que estas sin ropa, solo para decirte que eres un reverendo idiota!, ¿cómo se te ocurre abandonarnos y huir, dejándonos a nosotros como culpables del accidente que tu causaste?  
-El pobre Miguelito.

Murdoc le arroja una botella en la cara a 2D mientras este se retuerce de dolor.

-Bueno, está bien. Si los abandone fue porque, necesitaba que ustedes me cubrieran las espaldas mientras llevaba mi cerveza en el Stylo.  
-Y para cubrirte la espalda, ¿no era mejor una campera?

Todos miran a 2D con caras de pocos amigos, él no les hace caso y busca como curarse el corte que tenía en la frente, Noodle intenta ayudarlo.

-¿No quieres que te ayudemos?, esa herida se ve fea.  
-¡No, yo puedo solo!...eh… ¿Cómo se curan los cortes en la frente?

Russel decide no prestarle atención y continuar.

-¡En fin, gracias a ti borracho degenerado, el juez nos impuso una sanción y tuvimos que gastar todo el dinero de 2D para evitar que nos mandaran a la cárcel!  
-Sí, eso no estuvo bien…oye… ¿cómo que mi dinero?  
-¡Ay, no seas marica gordo!, ¡Además, un sanción les viene bien a ustedes tres, así dejan de robarme mi cerveza!

-¡Pero si la cerveza era tuya! –protesto Noodle, visiblemente irritada.

-¡Exacto, no me roben mi cerveza!  
-¡Eso no tiene el menor de los sentidos!  
-¿Saben que no tiene sentido?, esa película…oye… ¡Murdoc, volviste a revisar mi colección de películas levemente asquerosas!  
-Sí, ¿y qué?  
-¡Chismoso, te va a crecer la nariz!

-¿Eso no es cuando dices una mentira? –pregunto Noodle.

Cyborg también se metió en la importante conversación...

-Creo que es cuando…

-¡Volvamos al tema principal por favor! –Ahora era Russel quien callaba la conversación de 2D y las Noodles.

-¡Ya no te quejes bola de grasa!, ¿acaso no te gusta ayudar a la maldita comunidad y toda esa mierda?  
-¡Si, pero solo cuando tengo tiempo libre, mañana estoy ocupado, y ni siquiera sabemos cuál es nuestra sanción!  
-No te quejes gordito. Recuerda que el gran Murdoc Niccals no le teme a las sombras y los bultos que se menean, ¡pues yo soy como el roble!  
-Más que el roble, pareces el palo borracho, jejeje.  
-¡Prepárate para morir 2D!

-¡Ay no otra vez! –Russel los separa y evita que otra catástrofe suceda.

-¡No cometas un asesinato Murdoc, los necesitamos a los dos sanos y vivos…bueno, solo vivos!  
-¿Y a mí por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?, ¡si tu eres el causante del accidente, todo es culpa tuya! –Noodle se rio por lo bajo.

-¡Soy Murdoc Niccals, maldición!, ¡yo no tengo porque estar ayudando a gente miserable como 2D!

-¡Demasiado tarde mugriento, si no nos ayuda, te vienes derechito a la cárcel con nosotros! – Russel parecía disfrutar de la rabia del hombre verde.

-¡Ay no, todo esto es tan injusto!, ¡si todo es culpa de 2D!

2D no prestaba mucha atención a la discusión ya que estaba tratando de curarse la herida, con una aguja que encontró por ahí. Russel se dispone a terminar la charla.

-Bien, supongo que ahora debemos limpiar todo este desastre, la gente no debe ver que somos unos cerdos. ¿Cuál será nuestra sanción mañana?

-No lo sé…bueno adiós- Noodle se fue corriendo a su cuarto a escuchar música.

-Eh…yo mejor me voy a seguir practicando con las gaviotas –la Cyborg también se va corriendo.

-Y yo me voy a hacer la…me voy dormir la siesta –el satanista también se va, dejando a Russel con toda la limpieza de la casa, para él solo.

-¡Bola de cobardes!, ¿en dónde estará 2D? –Russel se había olvidado del peliazul, quien estaba en un rincón de la suciedad de la sala, sin poder hablar, ya que accidentalmente, se había cosido la boca en lugar del corte de su frente.

-¡Mmmhhh!  
-¡Bah, seguro está tonteando por ahí…mejor guardo esta película antes que alguien más se tiente!

Mientras Russel limpiaba y 2D balbuceaba, todos en la isla se preguntaban…cual sería la sanción de mañana…

**Continuara… **

**... **

****

Bien, aquí termina la primera parte. Un agradecimiento especial al usuario DANIEL PAREDES por citar en uno de sus fics a la película The Human Centipede, que ayudo en la elaboración de la historia. El palo borracho que se menciona en la historia, es un árbol que crece en las zonas subtropicales de Sudamérica (en la Argentina se llama palo borracho, no sé cómo se lo llama en otros países), 2D lo menciona en relación del nombre del árbol, con el notorio alcoholismo de Murdoc. Corregí la mayor cantidad de errores que pude encontrar para que se vea lo más decente posible, nos vemos.


	2. Capitulo 02: Un desayuno familiar

**Bien, luego de las "grandes" repercusiones del primer capítulo, aquí me decido a proseguir con la continuación de esta historia, y prometo seguir hasta concluirla, no como la mayoría que están inconclusos. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. **

**... **

****

Gorillaz: La noche de talentos

Capitulo 02: Un desayuno familiar

Plastic Beach 

El gran sol se elevaba con firmeza atraves del firmamento azul, una bella postal que le alegraría el día a cualquier ser vivo…salvo a quienes vivían en la playa plástica…

-Reiniciando sistema, primera orden del día, despertar a todos.

Cyborg siempre era la primera en despertarse, por lo que tenía el deber de despertar a los demás, aunque ellos no quisieran…

-Ok, hacer sonar alarma de tortura.

De repente, la isla entera es cubierta del peor sonido que el ser humano haya inventado jamás…Baby de Justin Bieber. Las quejas no se hacen esperar y Murdoc aparece en la sala mientras Cyborg corre a la cocina.

-¡Aaahhh!... ¿quién mierda puso al maricon, ese?

-¡Hey, buenos días Murdoc!, ¿qué tal todo? -2D, como siempre. Con alegría infantil, capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a todo el mundo…eh…excepto a Murdoc.  
-¡Si no te mate ayer, te mato hoy! –Murdoc se abalanzo con rabia hacia 2D y empezó a estrangularlo.  
-¡Espera, por favor! –Los gritos de 2D eran en vano. Murdoc tomo una botella y la quebró por la mitad amenazando al peliazul.

-¡Prepárate, te voy a volver a abrir el corte en la cara y más, infeliz!  
-¿Pero, ahora que hice?  
-¿Cómo que hiciste?, ¡imbécil, volviste a poner esa endemoniada "canción" homosexual!

-¡Pe…pe…pero yo no fui! -2D temblaba a más no poder.

-¿Entonces quien mierda fue?

-¿Quién quiere cereal con leche? –otro intento de asesinato evitado por Cyborg, quien los llamo a la cocina a desayunar.  
-¡Bien, ya estaba teniendo hambre! –Murdoc lanzo a un costado al agonizante 2D, quien se arrastro cual gusano pisoteado.  
-¡Yo…también…quiero…comer! –exclamo 2D, mientras intentaba levantarse, sin darse cuenta de que lo habían vuelto a aplastar Russel y Noodle.  
-¡Buen día muchachos! –exclamo la alegre Noodle.  
-¡Quiero comer! –la voz de Russel sonó a película de horror.

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa, gordo?  
-¡No te metas cuando hay comida de por medio, drogadicto!  
-¿Que me dijiste, pelota con patas?, ¡vamos a pelearnos afuera!  
-No…afuera hace mucho calor.  
-Cierto, mejor nos quedamos.

Noodle observaba la charla como si fueran dos niños de jardín. Curiosamente noto que 2D recién se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar.

-¡Oye descerebrado, no te sientes en la mesa, para eso compre sillas! –Murdoc lo sienta de una cachetada.  
-¿Por qué te ves tan cansado 2D? –pregunto Noodle.  
-Es que soñé, que el ogro verde y malo me zarandeaba y golpeaba muy fuerte –Russel y Noodle miraron con enojo a Murdoc, el solo les mostro el dedo del medio.  
-Y luego la albóndiga humana y la hormiga atómica me pisoteaban hasta sacarme el relleno –Murdoc comenzó a reírse mientras Russel y Noodle parecían ofendidos con 2D.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?

-¡Ya cállate idiota! –grito Noodle, cualquiera hubiese pensado que fue Murdoc.  
-¡Noodle, no lo insultes! –Dijo Russel- ¡Mejor golpeémoslo con un garrote!  
-¡Ay, no sean malos! -2D se ocultó en su silla.  
-Cyborg, pásame mi whisky de desayuno –Murdoc desayunaba tranquilamente.

Entonces, el sonido del teléfono interrumpió el desayuno familiar. Cyborg fue a atender.

-Hola, está comunicándose con la asistente de Murdoc Niccals, dueño absoluto de Gorillaz, la playa de plástico y las películas de 2D que están en una repisa… ¿con quién tenemos el desagradable placer de hablar?  
-¡Hola, habla Marcelo!  
-¿Marcelo, que Marcelo?  
-¡Agáchate y conócelo, jajaja!

La llamada se cortó, y Cyborg estallo en rabia.

-¿Quién carajos era Cyborg? –pregunto Murdoc.  
-¡El idiota que nos jode todas las mañanas con el puto chiste de Marcelo! –Cyborg saco una libreta donde tenía anotados a sus enemigos. Justo debajo del presidente de EMI y por arriba de 2D, anoto el nombre de Marcelo.

-¿Y saben que es lo peor, que todavía no sabemos cómo consiguió nuestro teléfono?

El teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez fue Murdoc quien atendió.

-Escúchame bien maldito Marcelo, o como sea que te llames, más te vale que nos dejes de joder nuestras putas pelotas con el puto chiste. Nos tienes hartos, entendiste, hartos. ¡Así que o dejas de jodernos con estas pelotudeces o yo mismo me voy a aparecer en tu casa y te voy a cortar los dedos con un martillo, para luego quemarte los testículos con un fosforo y dárselos a tu perro para que se los trague, para después rematarte a tiros y hacerte tragar mi orina hasta que los gusanos se coman tu carne lenta y dolorosamente luego de haberte enterrado vivo en tu jardín!, ¿entendiste puto?  
-Eh…Murdoc…habla Damon.

-…oh…bueno… ¡Pues lo mismo para ti cabron!, ¿ahora qué mierda quieres, no ves que estamos teniendo un confortable desayuno familiar? –Noodle trataba de separar a 2D y a Russel quienes peleaban por el último trozo de comida que quedaba, mientras Cyborg leía un libro de torturas.

Murdoc les arrojo un ladrillo para que se callaran.

-En fin, ¿qué decías Damon?

-¡Quería decirles que tu banda de deformados y tu deberían haber llegado aquí hace una hora!  
-¿Pero, adonde?  
-¿Cómo que adonde?, ¡al teatro de la ciudad para cumplir la puta sanción del puto accidente que tu causaste…puto!  
-¡Oh mierda, lo olvide. Dile al juez que en media hora estamos en el maldito teatro!  
-¡Mas te vale, y apresúrense que Jamie los está entreteniendo con sus imitaciones de famosos borrachos!  
-¡Eso no es sano…ok, allá vamos!

-Bueno pero apresúrense…no…Jamie no les muestres eso… -Damon corto la comunicación, y Murdoc observo de forma seria a su grupo.

-Bueno chifladitos, tenemos una urgencia, me acaban de avisar que nos están esperando en el teatro de la ciudad para cumplir nuestra maldita sanción, así que… vístanse de forma decente que me dan asco.

-¡Y tú que! – gritaron todos al notar que Murdoc seguía igual de desnudo que ayer.  
-¡Bueno… pero yo soy importante y puedo andar vestido como se me dé la gana, además, así dejo a las mujeres con la boca abierta! –dijo orgulloso Murdoc.  
-Sí, con la boca abierta para vomitar -2D no tendría haber dicho eso.  
-¿Qué? –Murdoc iba a enardecerse otra vez.  
-¡Ya basta Murdoc, no hay tiempo para asesinatos, tenemos un teatro al que asistir! –el razonamiento de Russel calmo las aguas.  
-Russel tiene razón, mejor nos vestimos decentemente –Noodle fue a su habitación a cambiarse, Cyborg limpiaba el desorden y preparaba armamento de emergencia, Russel fue a revisar el Stylo, mientras Murdoc y 2D se quedaron en la cocina para terminar de desayunar…

-Por cierto Murdoc, gracias por regalarme este ladrillo que impacto en mi cabeza.  
-Oye 2D.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Quieres otro ladrillo?  
-¡Claro, eres un gran amigo!

-¡Seguro que sí, amigo! –Murdoc tomo un ladrillo y se acercó a 2D. Lejos de la isla se podía escuchar a Murdoc regalándole más ladrillos a 2D, mientras el peliazul gritaba de alegría…o de dolor.

**Continuara… **

**... **

****

Así termino la segunda parte, en la próxima, nuestros héroes se enfrentaran a personas sin talento con la esperanza de salir vivos…o no. Y un agradecimiento a las sugerencias para corregir los errores, hay que leer las reglas, nos vemos.


	3. Capitulo 03: Bruno y los banana amigos

**Después de haber tardado unos dias en publicar el anterior capitulo, aquí va el tercero. Sepan disculpar la tardanza. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. **

**... **

****

Gorillaz: la noche de talentos

Capitulo 3: Bruno y los banana amigos

Teatro de la ciudad 

-…Y luego pones una botella en tu pierna izquierda, la atas con una soga…y así ya no tienen que preocuparse por orinar –Jamie instruía al juez y a los policías con un truco aprendido en la escuela. Damon miraba preocupado su reloj esperando a la banda más puntual que el mundo ha conocido.

-A continuación les enseñare como dejar de preocuparse de defecar, primero…

-¡Jamie, por favor basta!, nadie quiere saber cómo dejar de ir al baño.

-¡Yo sí! –dijo emocionado el juez, todos lo miraron extrañados, hasta que un auto todo agujereado se estrella contra la entrada del teatro. De dicho auto salen las personas que estábamos esperando…

-¡Es un pájaro!  
-¡Es un avión!

-¡No, solo son Murdoc y sus monos! –dijo un hastiado Damon, que tenía razón. Pues Murdoc se había detenido a comprar unos monos traídos del Iguazú. Después de ellos, aparecieron los demás.  
-¡Ay, no es justo Murdoc, yo quería traer esos conejitos con cola de rata y cara de rata! -2D protestaba como un niño al que no le compraron su helado.  
-¡Esas eran ratas 2D! –Russel bajo del auto con una bolsa de papas fritas.  
-Por cierto… ¿por qué rayos compramos esos monos, Murdoc? –Noodle pregunto mientras comía un helado de chocolate.  
-Muy simple Noodle, los compre porque…yo…eh…ni me acuerdo porque los compre –la lógica de Murdoc nos sorprende todos los días.  
-¡Hasta que por fin se dignaron a aparecer imbéciles!, ¿dónde rayos estaban? –Damon parecía más efusivo que de costumbre.

-Tardamos porque Murdoc se detuvo en una feria y nos preguntó si queríamos comprar algo, pero luego no nos compró nada, entonces…  
-¿Cómo que no te compre nada 2D, y que me dices de los boletos del colectivo?  
-¡Pero los agarraste de un basurero, y me los lanzaste a la cara…y…y…me dolió mucho!  
-¡Ay, no seas maricon!  
-¡No soy maricon!

-¡Se quieren callar! –Todos silenciaron la discusión y Cyborg bajo del Stylo…

_-Yo no le canto a la luna, porque alumbra, nada más, le canto porque ella sabe, de mi largo caminar… _

Todos observaron extraños a Cyborg.

-¿Qué, no se puede cantar, o qué?

Luego de haber sacado al auto de la entrada y comprarle un "conejo" a 2D, los miembros de Gorillaz se dirigieron a la sala principal del teatro donde varias personas los esperaban.

-¡Bien, se preguntaran porque están aquí! –dijo el juez.

Todos respondieron "si" excepto 2D.

-Ok, están aquí porque son la basura más grande de este planeta, están aquí porque no encontrábamos otras personas con quienes trabajar y porque ustedes…infelices…asesinaron con saña a mi pobre hijo Peter.  
-¡Marcos!...oh…esta vez lo dijo bien.  
-Prosigo. Todos los años, desde este mismo lugar organizamos el conocido programa de mayor audiencia en la televisión mundial…estoy hablando de…Buscando Una Estrella. ¿Lo conocen verdad?

Todos respondieron "no" excepto 2D.

-Bueno. El caso es que el jurado del año pasado tuvo un accidente en un crucero donde todos murieron, como no queremos que la audiencia se entere, les dijimos que fueron al espacio a luchar contra los marcianos.

¡Ojala nos salven! –exclamo el crédulo 2D mientras su "conejo" se iba corriendo.

-¡Ay mi conejito!  
-Si…como sea, a comienzos de este año le informamos a los televidentes que teníamos un nuevo jurado de lujo en el programa…

-¡Alto, alto. No estará diciendo que nosotros vamos a ser los malditos jurados, verdad! –Murdoc se puso nervioso, y los demás también.  
-¡Exactamente, me complace presentar al nuevo jurado de Buscando Una Estrella! –Al instante, una gran cantidad de fotógrafos aparecieron por todos los costados del teatro.

-¡Un gran aplauso para la gran banda de Bruno Y Los Banana Amigos!

-¿Bruno y los que? –dijeron unos enfurecidos Murdoc, Noodle y Russel. 2D le daba de comer a los monitos.  
-¡Bien, ahora deben retirarse que nuestro excelentísimo jurado debe empezar con las audiciones!- el juez hecho a todos los periodistas del lugar con la misma amabilidad de un elefante.  
-¡Esta loco, de verdad cree que voy a trabajar en su maldita producción televisiva! –Murdoc agitaba las manos descontroladamente.  
-¡Pues de hecho si!, a menos que quieran ir a la cárcel de por vida –el juez sonrió maliciosamente.  
-¡Vamos Murdoc, apuesto que no será tan malo! –Russel trataba de calmarlo.  
-¡Si, tal vez nos pagaran mucho y podremos comprar cosas! –dijo tranquila Noodle.  
-Escúchenme bien, yo…eh…eso de "pagar" no suena nada mal –los ojos de Murdoc comenzaron a brillar.  
-¿Y quien dijo que les íbamos a pagar?, están haciendo esto por su irresponsabilidad monitos –dijo el juez.  
-¡Si no nos paga, esto se va a poner feo! –Murdoc se disponía a repartir golpes.  
-Se puso feo cuando entraste –dijo 2D…

**Sala de reuniones **

Luego de un buen dialogo, haber atado a una silla a 2D y tomar un par de cervezas, Gorillaz…perdón… Bruno Y Los Banana Amigos, se disponían a firmar el contrato con el que comenzarían a trabajar.

-Damon, recuérdame por que firmamos esto –pregunto un Murdoc con resaca.  
-Estamos firmando esto porque otra vez no pudiste controlar tu desenfrenado alcoholismo, y nos metiste en este lio, maldito borracho –Damon hablaba mientras seguía bebiendo.  
-Tengo una duda –dijo Russel- ¿por qué nos vamos a llamar Bruno Y Los Banana Amigos?, nosotros somos Gorillaz.  
-Sí, lo que él dijo, no pueden cambiarnos el nombre así como así –agrego Noodle.  
-De hecho si se puede, está en el contrato que acaban de firmar –dijo muy tranquilo el juez.  
-¡Pero nosotros tenemos una repu…reputa…reputación que cuidar señor! -2D había bebido bastante.

-¡No se molesten en eso, a los anteriores jurados también les cambiamos los nombres y ahora son más famosos que antes!, eso sí. Tendremos que hacer varios cambios.

-¿Qué cambios? –preguntaron incómodos todos.

-Bueno, por ejemplo. El sujeto verde debe ser más humano.

-¿Mas todavía? –pregunto algo ofendido Murdoc.  
-La niña –señalando a Noodle- debe ser la jurado educada y ejemplar.  
-¿Y qué le hace pensar que no soy educada? –dijo Noodle mientras le apuntaba al juez con una pistola.

-Al gordito no hay nada que reprocharle, su comportamiento ya es bastante correcto.

-¡Jajaja, que les parece! –dijo orgulloso Russel.  
-Aunque, debería dejar de ser tan derecho, sino la gente va pensar que es homosexual –Russel se había quedado sin habla.  
-¿Y yo que hago? –dijo ansioso 2D.

-Tu serás el jurado que todas las chicas desean, digamos que serás el galán del grupo. Además, ahora te llamaras 3D para atraer más público.  
-¿Galán, 3D, publico?... ¿me puedo llevar el libreto a casa para estudiarlo?

-¿Y nosotros que haremos? –Pregunto Damon, mientras Jamie estaba muy relajado én un sillón con una botella en su pierna izquierda.

-Nada, si ustedes no son las estrellas.

-¡Si, no son las estrellas! –dijo Murdoc.  
-Oiga… ¿sabe que hago cuando alguien me ofende? –dijo bastante enojado Damon.  
-¿Qué? –dijo el juez mientras se levantaba de su silla con un ejército de guardaespaldas detrás suyo.  
-Nada, nada –Damon sonrió y se sentó.

Luego de la "formal" reunión, siguió una fiesta para celebrar el inicio de la nueva y mejorada temporada del show. Ya más tarde, el grupo volvió a su hogar, 2D iba practicando su personaje en el camino.

**Oficina del juez **

El juez se encontraba solo en su despacho privado mientras observaba ansioso como la banda volvía a Plastic Beach.

-Mmmhhh…creo que ya sé quién va ser mi victima en caso de que estos simios no cumplan con su castigo.

Luego, el juez saco un cuaderno al que hojeo mientras reía de forma macabra. Algo malo, más malo que el olor a pies de Murdoc, estaba a punto de ocurrir…

**Continuara **

**... **

****

Bien, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer la historia. Tratare de no tardar en la publicación de los capítulos, un saludo. Nos vemos.


	4. Capitulo 04: El mejor jurado de todos

**Gracias por las buenas críticas de la "obra", creo que la historia tiene para rato. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. **

**... **

****

Gorillaz: La noche de talentos

Capitulo 04: El mejor jurado de todos

Plastic Beach 

Anteriormente, nuestros mugrosos héroes fueron acusados de atropellar a un inocente niño, y generar muchos disturbios. El juez local les hizo pagar haciéndolos pasar por un gran jurado de un show televisivo de talentos, ya que los anteriores murieron de forma horrible.  
Después de un buen rato de viaje, nuestros valientes aventureros volvieron a su hogar.

-¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué el cielo es azul? –pregunto 2D.  
-Por la misma razón por la que el mar es azul –dijo Murdoc.  
-En realidad –agrego Russel- el mar no es azul.  
-¿Como que no, y la canción que dice que el mar es azul? –dijo muy sorprendido Murdoc.  
-¿De verdad vas a creerle a esa canción? –pregunto Noodle.  
-¡No…claro que no! –Murdoc se sintió avergonzado- ¿Oigan, que haremos con eso del concurso de talentos?  
-Pues nada. Solo iremos, juzgaremos a las personas, volveremos y comeremos helado –Russel hablaba mientras sacaba un enorme pollo de la heladera. Los demás se sentaron a comer excepto Murdoc quien dijo que tenía mujeres esperándolo en su habitación. Cyborg se fue a hacer vigilancia nocturna.

-Noodle, ¿crees que debería ser como un galán elegante que sale semidesnudo en propagandas de desodorantes. O como los de las telenovelas que son mugrientos y trabajan en un campo donde tienen un caballo, y después de varios capítulos se casan con la dueña de la estancia y van con su caballo hasta el amanecer, mientras de fondo suena una estúpida canción de amor, para cuarentonas sin vida social?  
-Eh…2D… ¿qué rayos me estas preguntando?  
-Es que necesito saber con será mi personaje en el programa, recuerda que debemos dar una buena impresión. No podemos vernos como maniáticos desquiciados.  
-Habla la persona que tiene el pelo color azul, le faltan los dientes y tiene dos bolas negras donde deberían estar sus ojos.  
-¡Russel…no le digas lo que no quiere escuchar, aunque todos sepamos que es verdad!  
-¿Qué decían amigos míos?  
-Nada 2D, sigue comiendo tu pata de pollo.  
-Oye Russel, ¿dónde están nuestros monitos?  
-¿No se habían quedado en la ciudad?  
-¡Creo que se llevaron mi pata de pollo!  
-No pasa nada 2D, sírvete otra.  
-Pero nunca será igual que esa pata.

Al instante apareció Murdoc visiblemente molesto y…desnudo nuevamente. En su cabeza traía a los tres monitos con la pata de 2D.

-¡Murdoc, te llevaste mi pata de pollo!

-¡Ten tu maldita pata y tus malditos monos! –le arroja la pata y los monos en la cara de 2D.  
-¡Oye, los monos eran tuyos! –Noodle trataba de cuidar que los monos no se llevaran su comida.  
-¡Además deberías cerrar la puerta cuando estás haciendo "eso"! –Russel seguía comiendo.

-¡Si pero… pero…yo…oh váyanse a la concha de su madre, cabrones!

-No podemos Murdoc, ya no entramos en ese lugar –todos se quedaron callados al escuchar a 2D.

Luego de haberse tragado todo el pollo, mirado muchas películas violentas y bebido mucha coca cola, los tres miembros despiertos de la banda se fueron a dormir.

**Cuarto de Noodle **

El teléfono en la mesita de luz de Noodle comenzó a sonar.

-Ya voy, ya voy… ¡ya voy, hola!  
-Noodle…

-¿Marcelo? –pregunto Noodle

-¿Qué?...no, soy 2D.  
-Ah…se puede saber… ¿Qué mierda queres?, son las dos de la mañana.  
-Tengo una duda que no me deja dormir.  
-Ay Dios dame paciencia… ¿cuál es tu duda "querido" 2D?  
-Las mujeres, como tú y mi mama…  
-¿Si?  
-¿Continúan teniendo la menstruación cuando son ancianas?

-…  
-…Eh…2D…  
-¡Dime!  
-¡Ponte a dormir infeliz!

**Teatro de la ciudad **

Ya era el día después de la noche anterior, nuevamente Cyborg tuvo que recurrir a los "encantos" vocales de Bieber para despertar al grupo. Pasado el mediodía, los cinco se encontraban en el Stylo, camino al teatro local para comenzar a trabajar…

-¡Y pobre de ti si vuelves a poner esa endemoniada "canción"! –Murdoc manejaba mientras le gritaba a un 2D que tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-¡Pe…pero ya te dije que yo no fui!  
-¡Eres el único desgraciado que tiene discos de ese miserable en toda la isla!  
-¡Eso…eso no es cierto, alguien puso esos discos en mi amada repisa, yo no fui!

-¿Y quién fue entonces? –Cyborg miro para otro lado mientras tarareaba Lamento Boliviano.

El camino prosiguió así, con tantas discusiones sin sentido que hacían que el tiempo pasara rápido.

-Oye Cyborg…  
-¿Qué mierda quieres 2D?  
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
-¡No le contestes Cyborg, te va a hablar de cosas intimas!  
-¡Ay por favor Noodle, eso no es "intimo", es el ciclo de la vida!  
-¿Cuál era la pregunta?  
-Veras Russel, quería saber si…

-¡Cállense ya mugrientos que ya llegamos! –el grito de Murdoc los dejo estáticos en sus asientos. Efectivamente ya habían llegado, ya que nuevamente habían atravesado la pared del teatro.

-¡Que me parta un rayo, estuve toda la noche tratando de arreglar la pared y ustedes se cagan en mi trabajo, se cagan en mi esfuerzo!, ¡renuncio malditos hijos de puta!

-Estarán contentos, acaban de hacer enojar al único carpintero disponible en el pueblo, malditos idiotas –el juez ya se encontraba en el teatro listo para ver como progresaban la audiciones.

-Así que nos vemos de nuevo extraño misterioso.  
-¿Qué dices Murdoc?, es el juez que nos impuso este castigo, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?  
-¡Desgraciado estúpido, es una forma de decir!  
¡Ah…entonces estas perdonado amigo!

Murdoc estaba a punto de volver a perder la paciencia con 2D, Russel intermedio para que no se mataran de nuevo.

-Bueno, en una hora tienen que estar en sus lugares del teatro para elegir a quienes van a aparecer en nuestro primer programa del año –el juez los condujo a sus camarines, mientras Cyborg fue a dar un paseo en el Stylo alrededor de la ciudad, hasta que Murdoc la llamara para llevarlos a casa.

-¡Hurra, camarines separados! -2D saltaba de alegría.  
-¿Y a ti cuando te importo la privacidad? –pregunto Murdoc.  
-¡Es que debo prepararme para personificar a 3D, y necesito practicar en privado! -2D seguía saltando de emoción.  
-¿Por qué tanta urgencia en practicar? –dijo Russel- no es como si nos vayan a matar por no seguir las órdenes.  
-De hecho si los podemos matar –dijo tranquilito el juez.  
-Oh…bueno…mejor nos ponemos en la piel de nuestros personajes –dijo Noodle.  
-¡Eso es asqueroso Noodle! -2D todavía saltaba de emoción.  
-¡Es una maldita forma de decir desgraciado, y ya deja de saltar! –Murdoc le encajo una tremenda trompada a 2D que lo dejo noqueado en el suelo.  
-¡Oiga duende verde, no lo mate tan temprano! –dijo molesto el juez.  
-¿Cómo dice que dijo? –pregunto un aturdido 2D.

Luego de un buen rato en sus camarines privatizados, el primero en salir fue Russel quien lucía un vestimenta despreocupada y una actitud despreocupada. Luego apareció Noodle como siempre.

-¡Hey Russel, te ves bastante sucio!  
-No me interesa.  
-¿Perdón?  
-Este es mi nuevo yo Noodle, ahora vivo una vida despreocupada, ya no me importa nada. Solo importo yo y yo…tú no importas.  
-¡Oye!  
-Ay perdóname es que el juez me dijo que debía dejar de ser tan responsable y pulcro, cuando volvamos a casa te compro un helado.  
-No es lo que quería pero bueno.  
-Y tú te ves igual que siempre.  
-Sí, es que mi personaje solo debe ser infantil y estúpido, según el juez eso me hace "adorable".  
-Ósea que tienes que ser como 2D.  
-Eso es ofensivo, pero si es más o menos así.  
-Mira, ahí viene Murdoc.

Efectivamente, el que venía era Murdoc quien lucía bien peinado y con perfume además de traer una remera que decía "me gusta la gente", sin mencionar que su cruz estaba bien puesta.

-¡Bueno bueno, mira Russel es el señor alegría jajaja!  
-¿Qué carajos te paso amigo, te ves ridículo?  
-¡Cierren la boca tontos, esto solo es temporal, cuando estemos en casa me las pagaran!  
-¿Murdoc, acaso te pintaste de rosado?  
-¡Silencio Noodle!, es que el juez dice que el color verde aterra a la juventud.  
-¡Y tu le hiciste caso!  
-¡Es que no quiero ir a la cárcel!  
-Maricon.  
-¿Dijiste algo Noodle?  
-Eh…que te ves adorable.  
-Dime algo que no sepa.

En eso llego el juez que al ver a Murdoc estallo en risas. Mientras Murdoc denigraba por lo bajo, los asistentes condujeron a nuestros héroes hacia sus asientos de jurado. Murdoc intento seducir a una sensual asistente pero solo consiguió puras risas.

-¡Si que sabes cómo seducir a una dama!- dijo Russel mientras reía.  
-¡Cállate ya gordo! –Murdoc estaba bastante avergonzado.  
-Oigan chicos –pregunto Noodle- ¿dónde está 2D?

La japonesa tenía razón pues el cantante no había aparecido y faltaban menos de cinco minutos para comenzar con las audiciones. Justo en ese instante, mucha niebla cubrió el teatro, la puerta principal se abrió mientras de fondo sonaba un tema de Ricardo Arjona, e ingresaba una especie de vaquero musculoso, que enamoro a todos en el lugar.

-¿Quién carajos es él? –se preguntó Russel.  
-¡No lo sé, pero se ve guapo! –Noodle se veía emocionada

-¡Sí que es guapo!

Noodle y Russel miraron atónitos a Murdoc.

-Quiero decir…debe ser alguien feo.

Murdoc tenía razón, pues cuando la niebla se disipo, se dieron cuenta que no era un vaquero de telenovela, solo era 2D vestido estúpidamente como un vaquero.

-Les dije solo era 2D.

2D bajo del caballo con la misma elegancia de una mula en celo.

-¿Cómo dices que te va muñeca, te gustaría que te invite a tomar algo? -2D no se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a Murdoc.  
-2D –dijo la japonesa- le estás hablando a Murdoc.  
-¡Si maldito infeliz, me estás hablando a mí! –Murdoc se preparó para mutilar a 2D.  
-Uy, me parece que me mande una cagada -2D retrocedió nervioso y luego saco un lazo de alguna parte de su pantalón- ¡atrás malvada criatura o te las veras con el hombre!  
-¿Y dónde está el hombre? –Murdoc se levantó para golpear a 2D, pero este intento arrojarle el látigo en la cara que sin querer golpeo a Russel, haciendo que Noodle y Murdoc retrocedan temerosos.  
-¡No nos mates por favor! –Noodle le ofreció un helado.  
-¡Si no lo hagas, todavía no conozco la cordillera de los Andes! –parecía que Murdoc iba a llorar.  
-Tranquilos muchachos, no les hare nada -2D bajo el látigo y se sentó en su lugar- increíble, si esto fuera una cárcel, ustedes serian mis esclavas.  
-¿Russel, estas bien? –Noodle trato de levantar al baterista que ahora lucía una dolorosa marca en la frente.  
-Si…si…estoy bien, recuerda que no me importa nada, ni siquiera está herida –Russel empezó a lagrimear.  
-¡Espero que mis súper estrellas estén listas para comenzar! –El juez entro comiendo unas papas fritas que Russel deseaba poseer- ¿Qué rayos les paso a ustedes dos? –señalando al rosado Murdoc y al vaquero 2D.

-¡Estoy rosado por culpa suya!  
-¡Soy un vaquero sexy!  
-No seas degenerado 2D.  
-No me importa que tan homosexuales se vean, lo que quiero decir es que prepárense porque enseguida comienzan con las audiciones. ¿Están listos?

**Continuara… **

**... **

****

Luego lo continuo, tarde porque tuve una semana movida. Este capítulo es algo largo y tal vez algo aburrido en mi opinión, ustedes dirán. Nos vemos.


	5. Capitulo 05: Dando muestras de grandeza

**Me sorprende que a estas alturas no hayan cerrado esta "obra de arte", en fin. Gracias por haber esperado por el siguiente capítulo (si es que alguien en el mundo está leyendo esto), tratare de no tardarme tantos meses en hacer un mísero capítulo, lo que paso es que tuve una especie de "bloqueo creativo", además tenía cosas que hacer. Pero volvamos a la historia que es lo que importa, carajo mierda. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. **

…

****

Gorillaz: la noche de talentos

Capitulo 05: dando muestras de grandeza

Teatro de la ciudad 

-Les explicare lo que van a hacer –dijo el juez- en unos segundos van a entrar por esa puerta –el juez señala una puerta grandota como el culo de un elefante, y todos miran hacia la puerta muy concentrados- un enorme grupo de imbéciles que creen tener algo de talento, ustedes van a elegir a los menos feos y los dejaran para que aparezcan en el primer programa que se transmitirá en estos días, al resto los tiraremos al basurero, ¿se entendió?

Todos dijeron "no" menos 2D.

-Bien, los dejo para que trabajen, y recuerden lo más importante…

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Noodle.  
-No me acuerdo, en fin, nos vemos –el juez se fue del salón.  
-Hijo de su… -Murdoc comenzó a insultar.  
-¿Cómo creen que serán los participantes? –pregunto Russel mientras comía.  
-En esta hoja dice que tendremos que juzgar a cerca de 500 personas, de diferentes edades –dice Noodle mientras lee la hoja mencionada.  
-¡Ok, hagamos esto de una vez!, luego podremos… ¿dijiste 500 personas? –Murdoc hablaba con los ojos bien abiertos.  
-Si, 500 personas, lávate las orejas alguna vez –dijo muy tranquilo 2D.  
-¿Qué dijiste perro? –Murdoc dirigió su clásica expresión a 2D.  
-Mierda, y yo que quería llegar temprano para ver el noticiero –Russel parecía molesto a pesar de seguir comiendo.  
-Tranquilos tarados, si nos apuramos saldremos antes de este maldito lugar –Murdoc soltó a 2D que tenía un moretón en la nariz- Después de todo no puede ser peor que vivir con 2D.  
-¡Cierto! –dijeron todos.  
-¡Oigan! –dijo 2D ofendido.

Después de decir una sarta de tonterías, finalmente entro el primer participante…

-Ok muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Me llamo Juan y tengo 15 años.  
-Bien, Juan. Dime qué vas a hacer para nosotros.  
-Voy a cantar una canción.  
-¡Eso sí que es inusual!  
-¡Murdoc cállate!  
-¡No me callo nada Russel, soy una jurado y puedo hacer lo que quiera!  
-¿Ser rosado y afeminado?

Murdoc se quedo callado, recordó su estado de piel y se sintió avergonzado.

-Que estos fenómenos no te intimiden Juancito –dijo el vaquero 2D- tu solo canta con todas tus fuerzas.  
-¿2D? –dijeron los demás.  
-¿Si? –dijo tranquilo.  
-¡Cállate! –le gritaron todos.  
-¿Qué vas a cantar Juan? –dijo amablemente Noodle.  
-Ay Noodle, acaba decir que va a cantar una canción, lávate las orejas –dijo muy seguro 2D, luego Murdoc estampo su puño en el rostro de 2D.

-¡Hijo de puta, no entiendes que está preguntando que canción va cantar, idiota!

-¡Ah, tienes razón amigo! –dijo 2D mientras se levantaba del golpe, los tres lo miraban con furia asesina.  
-Bueno niño –dijo Russel- ponte a cantar antes que matemos al vaquero.  
-Sí señor, voy a cantar una canción de Justin Bieber –dijo emocionado el participante.  
-¡Fuera, no sirves! –dijeron todos, excepto 2D que quería escuchar la interpretación.  
-¡Ustedes tres son muy injustos, yo quería escuchar la canción! –dijo ofendido el peliazul.  
-¡Si tanto lo querías escuchar cantar porque no se iban a un rincón oscuro así se ponía a cantar en tu… -Noodle rápidamente le tapo la boca a Murdoc.

-¡No digas esas cosas frente a 2D!  
-¡Cállate pelota de playa, yo digo lo que quiero cuando quiero!  
-¡Porque no vas a decir que estas pintado de rosado!

Murdoc cayó derrotado nuevamente, su condición rosada lo hacía quedar afeminado frente a los demás, solo atino a enseñarle el dedo del medio a Russel y se recostó en su sillón.

-Relajémonos muchachos, tan solo fue el primer participante –dijo optimista la japonesa- quien sabe, quizás los próximos participantes no son tan malos…

**Unos cien participantes después **

Nuestros carismáticos héroes se encontraban impactados y hastiados de ver tanta gente mediocre y sin talento, Noodle se tuvo que tragar su optimismo luego de haber echado a un ancianito que contaba chistes de mal gusto. Murdoc aprobó a una participante que también iba a cantar una canción de Bieber, pero sin embargo pasó a la siguiente ronda por tener unas curvas tremendas.  
Russel expulso a un concursante que iba a hacer malabares con comida y confisco los alimentos para "inspeccionarlos". Y por supuesto, 2D se encargó de aprobar a todo aquel imbécil que venía con gran carisma y sin embargo no tenía talento, había un niño que hacia garabatos y el vaquero lo aprobó por tener una gran sonrisa. Y así pasaron las horas hasta que finalmente habían pasado los 500 participantes, de toda esa cantidad debían elegir a los 30 más talentosos para que aparecieran el primer programa de Buscando Una Estrella, que se transmitiría en vivo… el viernes por la noche.

-¡Por amor a Dios!, esa fue la peor muestra de basura humana que haya visto en toda mi jodida vida –dijo el satanista- les soy sincero, lo único que me gusto fueron los pechos de esa rubia, ¿cómo se llamaba?, ah sí, Mónica. Tengo que invitarla a que conozca a mí abogado…  
-¿Qué abogado? –pregunto 2D.  
-¡El que tengo acá colgado, jajaja! –Murdoc se rio de la estúpida inocencia de 2D.  
-No entendí –dijo el peliazul mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.  
-¡No seas asqueroso Murdoc! –le retruco Russel.  
-Además, antes de irnos –dijo Noodle- tenemos que hacer una lista de los 30 participantes más talentosos.  
-¿Y como para qué? –dijo Murdoc.  
-Pues para que aparezcan en el primer programa –Russel tomo una pata de pollo que encontró por ahí.

-Ah bueno, entonces Noodle. Anota a Mónica, ella aparecerá en el próximo programa.  
-¡Típico, solo la pusiste en la lista por sus tetas y para acostarte con ella!  
-¡Pues claro gordo!, ¿por qué otra cosa iba a ser?  
-Tu lógica me sorprende todos los días Murdoc.  
-Lo sé Noodle, lo sé.

-Yo elijo a Juan el cantante y al nenito que dibujaba –dijo alegre 2D.  
-Yo propongo al tipo de los malabares –Russel seguía comiendo.  
-¿Al de los malabares de comida o el de pelotas? –pregunto Murdoc.  
-¡Al de comida carajo! –no se podía hablar mal de la comida enfrente de Russel.  
-Esperen chicos –dijo la japonesa- estos que están mencionando no tienen nada de talento, quiero decir, yo tengo más talento en una uña que todos ellos juntos.  
-Pues que chiquito tu talento Noodle, jajaja -2D era el único que se reía- ¿dije algo malo?  
-No Stuart –lo tranquilizo Murdoc- ¡tú sola presencia ya es algo malo!

Luego de haber agregado otras personas a la lista, nuestros héroes entregaron la lista a un asistente del juez y se fueron a su adorada isla, el juez los veía irse desde una pantalla con muchas cámaras desde una habitación secreta, cual película de espías…

-¡Jejeje, ahora me doy cuenta de quién de esos cuatro es el indicado para llevar acabo mi brillante plan, soy más malo que los lunes, jajaja!

**Cuarto de Noodle **

El teléfono en la mesita de luz de Noodle comenzó a sonar.

-¿Quién habla? –dijo una cansada Noodle.  
-¡Hola amiga, soy 2D! –dijo una emocionada voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué mierda queres a estas horas?  
-Quería que me explicaras eso que dijo Murdoc hoy en el teatro.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Eso del abogado, fíjate que estuve buscando en libros y no pude entender por qué…

Noodle cortó la llamada y volvió a dormir, 2D seguía con esa duda en su cabeza pensante.

-¿Que me habrá querido decir? -pensó 2D.

**Continuara… **

…

****

Bueno gente bonita, esto fue todo por hoy, en estos días sigo poniendo capítulos, digan si les gusto o no. Un saludo, nos vemos.


	6. Capitulo 06: Una noticia inesperada

**Parece que a algunas personas les ha conmovido esta historia de romance y drama…, nada que ver. Esta historia está hecha para entretener más que para llorar. Bueno, no hablo más y los dejo con nuestros ídolos. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. **

…

**Gorillaz: La noche de talentos **

**Capitulo 06: Una noticia inesperada **

**Plastic Beach **

Bien temprano por la mañana, el carismático líder de nuestra banda favorita, el señor Murdoc Niccals, se encontraba en la sala de ensayo de la isla, ya que iban a tener un importante concierto esa semana. Lo curioso es que él era el único despierto en toda la isla, los demás ni aparecían.

-Maldita sea, ¿donde están esos hijos de puta?... primera vez, ¡primera vez en toda mi jodida vida que me levanto a las 07:30 de la mañana y esos desgraciados se atreven a no asistir a un ensayo. Yo que he hecho todo por ellos, les di asilo en mi isla, les compre cosas, los hice famosos, prácticamente les he dado todo. Pobre de mí que he tenido que vérmelas con piratas, hacer tratos con demonios, pelear contra terroristas… comprar el desayuno en el supermercado, cuando la cajera es una gorda de cuarenta años, que ni siquiera me da la bolsita para guardar las mercaderías, porque dice que le quedan pocas. Yo que con estas manos, he escarbado en la tierra donde forje esta isla, destruyéndomelas hasta verlas sangrar!, yo que…

-Disculpa Murdoc –dijo la Cyborg, quien si estaba presente- ¿todo eso es verdad?

-No, pero quería dar un poco de lastima al lector. Quiero decir, siempre soy el malo, la gente debería ver que yo también tengo un corazón.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que no, solo quiero dar lastima de nuevo. En fin, ve a traer a los tarados que tenemos que ensayar.

-¿No es muy temprano para ensayar?

-¡Es temprano cuando yo quiero que sea temprano!

-¡Eso es una estupidez!

-Sabes que es una estupidez, el hecho de no saber quién es el hijo de puta que siempre pone esa canción homosexual todas las mañanas.

-Me parece que ayer, mientras limpiaba el cuarto de 2D, encontré todo un armario lleno de cosas de Bieber.

-¡Sabia que el perro con sarna era quien tenía todas esas porquerías ahora me las pagara!, pero bueno. Ve a traer a los otros antes que sea tarde.

-¿Tarde para qué?

-Pues para llegar temprano, piensa Cyborg.

Cyborg se retiro a traer a los demás, era preferible eso a seguir discutiendo cosas sin sentido con su jefe. La clásica alarma que despertaba a todos en la isla comenzó a sonar, Noodle hacía fila en el baño mientras esperaba a que Russel saliera de ahí.

-¿Russel por qué diablos esta enorme isla tiene que tener un solo baño?

-Elemental mi querida Noodle…, este es el único baño que está limpio.

-¡Carajo mierda!

-¡Noodle, no digas malas palabras o te irás al infierno!

-Russel, soy joven no estúpida.

En tanto, 2D recién se levantaba de su cama…

-Llegamos a la isla bien tarde, Russel no compro helados como prometió, Noodle me gano en los videojuegos 78 veces, Murdoc me uso como un saco de arena y me golpeo hasta dormirse. Cyborg me uso como señuelo para matar ballenas, mi mama no me llamo anoche y me acabo de dar cuenta que hice pipi en la cama, lo bueno es que este día será mejor…

-¡Surprise surprise mi querido 2D, y no, este día no va a ser mejor!

-¿Murdoc, que haces en mi habitación con un palo de beisbol?

-¡Abre tu armario!

-¿Qué?

-¡Sordo, que habrás tu armario!

-Espera, esto ya lo leí en una página, ahora vas a querer someterme sexualmente y luego…

-¿Estás loco, que mierda estás diciendo?, solo quiero que habrás tu armario.

-Ah bueno, pero no se que…

Apenas 2D abrió la puerta de su armario, se elevo ante él, una especie de enorme santuario con un montón de cosas de Justin Bieber, Murdoc lo observo con ojos de de deseo… de deseos de matarlo.

-Eh… eh… esto no es lo que parece.

-¡Ah no, entonces que mierda es cabeza de plumero, te voy a matar!

-¡Noo!

-¡Sii!

Sala de ensayos

Mientras Russel, Noodle y Cyborg improvisaban un desayuno en la sala, la puerta de dicho lugar se estremeció cuando Murdoc entro muy tranquilo y tomo su bajo.

-Bueno días Murdoc –dijo Noodle.

-¿Y 2D? –pregunto Russel.

-¡Presidente, digo presente! -2D entro a la sala con varios golpes y en calzoncillos.

-¿Qué te hizo ahora?

-No le hice nada gordo, solo jugamos beisbol.

-¿Y quién fue la pelota, 2D?

-Bueno, no encontré una pelota y lo primero disponible era 2D.

-Estás enfermo, ¿lo sabías?

-Tú dirás "estás enfermo", otros dirán "estas hecho un bombón". Yo digo, ¡vete a la mierda!

-Bueno, salgamos de toda esta estupidez y dinos por que nos trajiste a la sala de ensayo tan temprano.

-Muy simple Noodle, los he traído a ustedes, montón de desadaptados para informarles que tenemos un concierto este viernes, y debemos hacer el correspondiente ensayo.

Los ojos de los tres miembros restantes de la banda se paralizaron al escuchar esa noticia, hace bastante tiempo que no salían a tocar por ahí, por lo que su emoción era muy grande.

-¡Qué bien, vamos a tocar, vamos a tocar! -2D saltaba emocionado.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste con tiempo?, tenemos mucho que ensayar –Russel estaba entre dudoso y alegre.

-¡Estás loco!, ¿cómo que este viernes? –Noodle parecía molesta.

-Si niña este viernes, ¿cuál es el maldito problema? –Murdoc no parecía entender su reacción.

-¡Piensen tarados, este viernes tenemos que ir al teatro para el primer programa! –las palabras de Noodle dejaron estáticos a más de uno.

-¡Carajo lo olvide! –Russel casi estrangula a 2D por la rabia.

-¡No se preocupen imbéciles, simplemente no iremos al programa y listo! –Murdoc estaba relajado.

-¡Tenemos que ir al programa porque sino iremos a la cárcel! –dijeron los demás al unisonó.

Esas palabras fueron como una daga en el pecho mugriento del bajista. La sola idea de volver a una cárcel lo aterraba.

-¡Yo no pienso volver a la cárcel!

-¿Entonces qué hacemos Niccals?

-¡Tranquilo gordo, algo se me ocurrirá o dejo de llamarme Murdoc Niccals!

-Entonces mejor vas eligiendo un nuevo nombre, porque es por demás seguro que no se te va a ocurrir ningún…

2D no termino de hablar porque Murdoc ya lo estaba retorciendo a patadas en el suelo. Russel los separo, y Noodle saco fotos.

-¡Vamos a concentrarnos y pensar que podemos hacer, es claro que tenemos que estar el viernes en el programa, pero tampoco podemos faltar a ese gran concierto! –Russel trato de calmar los ánimos, pero el parecía más nervioso -¿Murdoc, donde es el concierto?

-Es el viernes a la noche en un festival de Londres.

-¡Uy eso esta re lejos de acá! -2D estaba un poco aturdido por los golpes- ¡hoy es martes, significa que tenemos como tres días para inventar un buen plan que deje satisfechos a todos!

-2D tiene razón –ni Murdoc se creía que dijo eso- tenemos que inventar un buen plan, llamemos a Damon y Jamie para ver qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –dijo el baterista- pero primero voy a la cocina a comer de forma decente.

-¡Espérame Russel, yo también quiero comer! –Noodle corrió detrás de Russel a la misma velocidad, sin darse cuenta ambos que habían arrollado al pobre 2D.

-¡Esperen no se vayan, maldita sea, tenemos que ensayar! –Murdoc no pudo evitar que se esfumaran.

-Yo como que también me voy, eres muy aburrido -2D se fue bastante confundido y golpeado, dejando nuevamente a Murdoc y Cyborg solos.

-¿Murdoc? –Cyborg intento hablarle ya que se había quedado quieto- yo también me voy.

Todos se fueron, dejando a Murdoc absolutamente solo…

-¿Me levante temprano para esto?... primera vez, ¡primera vez en toda mi jodida vida que me levanto a las 07:30 de la mañana y esos desgraciados se atreven…

**Varias horas después en el cuarto de 2D **

-¡2D hazlo mejor por favor!

-¡Pero Noodle, así me quedo incomodo!

-¡Pero a mí me gusta así!

-¡Ay, esta ajustado!

-¡Mételo más adentro!

-¡Ay, creo que ya esta!

-¿Seguro?

-¡Tu tendrías que saberlo!

-¡No es mi cuarto!

-¿Oigan chicos, les doy una mano?

-¡Claro Russel, entre mas seamos mejor!

-¡Noodle, por favor me da vergüenza!

-¡No seas maricon, bueno Russel toma aquel extremo, 2D tu toma el otro, mientras yo empujo desde el medio!

Después de unos segundos, finalmente los tres lograron acomodar la pesada cama de 2D que se había caído luego de que 2D la lanzara a un costado de tanta rabia que le dio perder en los videojuegos contra Noodle.

-Ay amigos míos, muchas gracias.

-De nada, pero la próxima vez intenta no enojarte cuando te gane, jejeje.

-Eso no fue un enojo, fue una reacción de reflejos.

-Como sea, ¿quieren venir a comer?, pedí unas pizzas.

-Ok, voy contigo, ¿2D no vienes?

-Adelántense, tengo que romper una marca.

-¿De videojuegos?

-No Noodle, de futbol. ¡Por supuesto que de videojuegos!, ¿de qué otra cosa va a ser?

-Bueno, no te enojes, mejor te apuras o no te dejamos nada.

Noodle cerró la puerta y 2D se quedo en su cuarto jugando por un buen rato, hasta que de repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola, quien habla?

-¿2D?

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?

-¡Soy un caza talentos de Hollywood y quería informarte que un importante director de cine quiere contratarte para su próxima película!

-¿Qué director?

-Eh, ¿qué director quieres?

-Eh, ese que tiene bigotitos

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-¡No me acuerdo, pero quiero al de los bigotitos!

-Pero come se…

-¡El bigotito, el bigotito, el bigotito!

-¡Bueno, está bien, vas a trabajar con el de bigotitos!

-¡Hurra!, ¿y dónde nos podemos encontrar?

-Ven esta noche, al juzgado de la ciudad, procura estar solo.

-Uy, pero ya es de noche.

-¡Entonces date prisa!

-Bueno ya voy, espéreme.

-¡No se lo digas a los monos con los que vives, debes guardar la sorpresa!

-Ok, un abrazo, nos vemos.

-Si lo que digas.

La llamada corto, y 2D se quedo entre confundido y alegre, es decir que estaba como siempre. Sin perder tiempo, se vistió de forma discreta, no sin antes guardar la partida del juego. Salió del ascensor tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, en la cocina estaban Murdoc, Noodle y Russel que comían mientras veían una película violenta. Salió sin problemas hacia la costa donde consiguió un bote y un remo, ya que si se iba en el submarino levantaría sospechas.

-¡Qué bien, llegue sobrio y sin problemas hasta el bote, soy lo más!

-¡Querrás decir que sos lo menos tarado!

2D se quedo estático en el bote, esa voz lo aterro de cuerpo entero, era nada más ni nada menos que Cyborg, que de casualidad estaba haciendo vigilancia nocturna y portaba una ametralladora.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para estar en ese bote, ¿adónde rayos te estabas por ir?

-Eh…yo…este…

-Habla claro descerebrado.

-Yo… ¡ahhh ataque sorpresa! -2D salió del bote y corrió a toda velocidad hacia Cyborg con la intención de atacarla, esta se puso en guardia, pero no llego a hacer mucho porque el muy menso se tropezó con una piedrita y cayo totalmente derrotado.

-¿Qué carajos pensabas hacer, lastimarme?, tengo los reflejos de un tigre no podrías vencerme…

-¡Mira Cyborg, es Justin Bieber!

-¿Dónde?

Cyborg no pudo terminar de hablar ya que 2D agarro un hierro y la golpeo en la cabeza, dejándola anulada en el suelo. Pensando que un golpe no sería suficiente, decidió tomar su ametralladora y dejarla con más huecos que un colador, luego le echo arena en los ojos y le dibujo un bigote en el rostro.

-¡Y no te metas más con el hombre, mujer mala!

Finalmente 2D se subió al bote y partió hacia la ciudad con el objetivo de volverse una estrella de cine o lo más cercano a un actor de reparto…

**Continuara… **

…

**Es algo más largo de lo que acostumbro a escribir, pero eso no quiere decir que sea más entretenido, o tal vez sí. En fin, ustedes dirán. Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capitulo 07: El tonto desaparecido

**Me alegra saber que hay gente que lee esto, aviso que luego de finalizar esta historia, continuare con otra, lo que significa que voy a molestar por un buen rato. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. **

…

**Gorillaz: La noche de talentos**

**Capitulo 07: El tonto desaparecido**

**Plastic Beach**

-¿Y cómo dices que se llamaba esta película? –Noodle miraba atenta e impresionada.  
-Se llama El Tonto Desaparecido, hagan silencio –Murdoc estaba disfrutando de otra de las tantas películas que estaban en la repisa de 2D. El filme trata acerca de un muchacho un poco torpe que desaparece de un dia para el otro, y que aparentemente comienza a matar a todos sus amigos, o algo así.  
-Oigan, esta película esta aburridísima, no entiendo como les entretiene a ustedes esta porquería –Russel no estaba emocionado como sus otros dos compañeros, el es de esa clase de personas que se emociona con una torta.  
-¡Acaso juzgas el gran valor fílmico de esta película! –Murdoc se levanto furioso del sofá- si vas a estar criticando todo lo que veo, pues mejor te vas.  
-Comienzo a pensar que estas películas te gustan más que a 2D –Russel se fue a la cocina por más comida, ya que Noodle y Murdoc se habían tragado todas las pizzas.

-¡Ya que vas haya tráeme unos tequilas!  
-¡No me provoques drogadicto!  
-Oye Murdoc, ¿dónde está Cyborg?  
-No sé, supongo que debe estar matando gente por ahí, ¿por qué preguntas?  
-Es que tengo la sensación que nos estamos olvidando de algo, es una sensación fría.  
-Es que está abierta la ventana, mejor la cierro… ¡Russel, trae tu negro culo acá y cierra la ventana!  
-¡Ciérrala tu flaco escopeta, estoy preparando mi cena!  
-¡Pero acabamos de comer!  
-¡Querrán decir que ustedes comieron, pobre de mí, me voy a morir de hambre!

Russel volvió al living con más comida de gran variedad, que no tardaron de tragarse entre los tres. Después de unas horas todos estaban completamente llenos y cansados…

-Esa película estuvo genial amigos –Noodle comenzó a juntar los restos de comida.  
-No pensé que 2D tuviera tan buen gusto en películas –Murdoc tiro varias botellas al suelo y Noodle se las arrojo de nuevo.  
-Yo no entendí nada, ¿quién era el asesino? –a Russel todavía no le convencía la película.  
-¿Había un asesino? –Murdoc estaba bastante borracho.  
-¡Por Dios, ni siquiera prestaste atención!, mejor me voy a respirar aire fresco! –Russel se fue a la playa a caminar. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que Noodle y Murdoc escucharon un grito de Russel desde afuera, rápidamente se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Russel, quien observaba atentamente un objeto extraño en el suelo.

-¿Qué carajos pasa gordo, porque gritaste?  
-¡Mira lo que le hicieron a Cyborg!

Russel se corrió a un costado para que sus compañeros pudieran observar que la robot estaba totalmente agujerada y golpeada.

-¿Estará dormida?  
-¡Pedazo de drogadicto, está apagada, tú la construiste, deberías saberlo!  
-¡No me grites negro, y ayúdame a llevarla al laboratorio a repararla!  
-¿Y yo que hago Murdoc?  
-Ve a la cocina y sírveme una cerveza que tengo mucha sed.

Noodle le dio una patada a Murdoc y fue a la cocina, mientras los otros dos llevaban el cuerpo inerte de la robot hacia la casa.

**Laboratorio secreto **

Los tres Gorillaz estaban bien concentrados en reparar a la otra Noodle, iban de un lado para el otro tratando de buscar herramientas, aunque ninguno de ellos supiera exactamente qué hacer.

-¡Maldita sea, porque justo hoy le di el día libre al que repara a Cyborg, yo no sé que hay que hacer!  
-¡Como que no sabes que hacer, es tu invento!  
-¡Si gordo, pero no me acuerdo como la construí, estaba muy drogado ese día!  
-¿Y tu cuando no estás drogado?  
-¡Silencio Noodle, o la próxima tu vas de campamento con Russel!  
-¡Hey, dijiste que te gusto y que la pasamos genial!  
-¡Mentí gordo, por supuesto que la pase mal, a que idiota le gusta pasar una semana entera en el bosque sin nada entretenido que hacer!  
-¡Pues a mí!  
-Eso lo explica todo Russel.  
-¡Oigan chicos, creo que se está despertando!

Efectivamente Cyborg se despertó de su estado vegetativo, aunque todavía tenía varios golpes, y accidentalmente Russel le puso cucharas en donde deberían estar sus manos.

-Veo que despertaste, ¿cómo te va? –Murdoc pregunto inocentemente.  
-¿Cómo me va?, tengo cucharas en vez de manos y un terrible dolor de cabeza, ¿Cómo mierda te parece que me va? –Cyborg empezó a retorcer sus manos, digo cucharas con rabia.  
-Bueno no te enojes –Murdoc se puso serio- ahora dinos quien mierda te dejo con mas agujeros que la capa de ozono.  
-Pues… no me acuerdo, mi disco duro está un poco dañado. Solo recuerdo que estaba vigilando la playa hasta que vi a alguien cerca de los botes y después ya no me acuerdo más… -Cyborg noto que Noodle la miraba raro- ¿por qué me miras así?  
-¿Alguien más a notado que a Cyborg le dibujaron un bigote? –Cyborg se miro en un espejo y se dio cuenta que Noodle tenía razón.  
-¿Russel tú hiciste eso? –le pregunto Murdoc.

-Pensé que lo hizo Noodle, además le queda bien. Se parece al que hace películas.  
-¿El que hace películas?  
-Ya sabes Murdoc, el de bigotitos.  
-Ah cierto.  
-¡Quieren olvidarse del maricon con bigote y decirme quien me hizo esto!  
-No sabemos, te encontramos toda rota en la playa –Murdoc agarro una cuchara para revolver su café, y luego se la devolvió a Cyborg- pero, pronto encontraremos al criminal que hizo esto.

-Eh… ¿gracias?

-De nada, ahora vayamos a acostarnos que tengo las bolas llenas de tanto quilombo –Murdoc se fue sin siquiera decir adiós, los demás hicieron lo mismo, mientras Cyborg se observaba las cucharas.

-¿Y ahora que mierda hago para sacarme este bigote?

Luego de un rato, todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones listos para dormir, o algo así.

**Cuarto de Murdoc **

-Bueno, lo mejor será que este cuerpito se vaya a dormir, hoy no tengo ganas de prostitutas, además el teléfono está muy lejos y no lo puedo alcanzar.

Dos segundos después, y el anticristo estaba completamente dormido cual niño recién nacido. Hasta que su puerta hizo un fuerte estruendo y quienes entraron fueron Noodle y Russel con gesto nervioso.

-¿Qué mierda quieren imbéciles?, estaba soñando con una mujer que tenía unas…  
-¡Cállate, tenemos un problema!  
-¿Qué problema panzón?  
-¿Acaso no notaste que falta algo?  
-¿Qué falte algo?

Murdoc miro alrededor de la habitación y no noto que nada faltase.

-¡Ya sé que es lo que falta!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Una buena puta que me agarre la…  
-¡No, eso no!  
-¿Entonces qué?

**En la ciudad **

-¡Lalala, soy un pirata, ahhh! –después de mucho navegar, el desaparecido 2D finalmente había encallado en la playa de la ciudad- Me parece que ya llegue, menos mal que no me vio nadie, me siento un espía, jejeje.

Afortunadamente para nuestro pequeño aventurero, esa madrugada no había nadie en las calles de la ciudad que pudieran delatarlo o perseguirlo y violarlo por ser famoso. Luego de caminar muchas calles con mucha precaución, 2D llego al juzgado de la ciudad.

-¿Por dónde podre entrar?  
-¡Pues por la puerta tarado!  
-¡Gracias señor drogadicto!  
-¡Ándate a la…

Luego de la simpática conversación con un hombre drogado, 2D entro en el salón principal del edificio pero no vio a nadie, hasta que noto una pequeña luz saliendo desde una habitación cercana, avanzo seguro hasta dicha luz y entro en la habitación donde no había nada solo un cartel pegado a la pared que decía: "mira a la izquierda".

-¿A la izquierda? -2D miro para un lado

-¡Esa es la derecha infeliz!  
-¡Un momento!, ¿quién me hablo?

2D miro para el lado correcto y recibió un golpe terrible en la cabeza, provocado por una sartén, sin imaginarse que quien le había golpeado era nada más ni nada menos que el juez…

-¡Jijiji, mi plan está comenzando a florecer!

El juez rio en soledad mientras arrastraba al durmiente 2D por unas escaleras que llevaban a un lugar secreto.

**Plastic beach **

-¿Qué, como que 2D desapareció? –Murdoc reacciono luego de varias horas.  
-¡Hace dos horas que estamos tratando de decirte eso! –Noodle y Russel habían estado toda la noche, tratando de hacerle entender al bajista que el cantante había desaparecido, de tanto hablar se había hecho de día.  
-¡Ahora recuerdo que fue el quien me golpeo con un hierro, y me acribillo con mi propia arma, hijo de puta 2D! -Cyborg retorcia las cucharas con rabia, un movimiento que hizo pensar a Russel en comida.  
-Espero que se te ocurra una forma de encontrarlo –dijo muy preocupado el baterista.

-No se preocupen tontos, el imbécil debe estar tonteando por ahí, eso si no lo violaron o asesinaron cruelmente, jejeje. Eso sería emocionante.

Russel y Noodle lo miraron con ira, el satanista comprendió lo que debía hacer. Tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada de emergencia.

-¿Llamas a Damon?  
-No Russel.  
-¿Llamas a Jamie?  
-No Noodle.  
-¿Llamas a Justin Bieber?  
-¡No Cyborg!  
-¿Entonces a quien mierda llamas?  
-¡Cállense, estoy llamado a la farmacia, necesito aspirinas!

Los tres se lanzaron a Murdoc y comenzaron a estrangularlo…

**Habitación secreta y abandonada **

El sueño había sido extraño, se imaginaba a el mismo siendo un empleado de oficina hasta que…

-¡Despierta infeliz, despierta! –el juez le hecho un balda con agua fría que saco al peliazul de su extraño sueño, 2D se encontraba en una habitación con poca luz y atado a una silla.  
-¡Eh…eh….!, ¿don… donde… dónde estoy? -2D lucia aturdido y confundido, ósea que estaba igual de tonto que siempre.  
-Veo que dormiste bien, dime ¿qué estuviste soñando? –la voz del juez sonaba desencajada y malvada.

-P… pues soñé que trabajaba como contador en una oficina.

-Que interesante –el juez iba de un lado para el otro, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba a nuestro héroe es que el tipo portaba una navaja muy afilada.

-Pero lo extraño era que cuando iba al baño a orinar, en donde debería estar mi "cosito" había un teléfono.

El juez cambio su expresión de psicópata a una de impresión.

-Y luego alguien llamaba al teléfono y entonces lo agarraba y…

-¡Basta, no quiero escuchar mas de tu enfermizo sueño, soy malvado pero no tanto como para escuchar asquerosidades! –el juez volvió a poner su sonrisa de asesino y comenzó a mover la navaja cerca del rostro de 2D, quien solo temblaba.

-¿Qué quiere de mi, hombre malo?  
-¿Qué quiero?, muy simple mi querido "idioto", te explicare mi fantástico plan corriendo esta cortina que casualmente oculta toda la verdad de porque estás aquí, ¿otra pregunta?

-Sí, ¿quiénes son estos? –señalando a otros dos hombres comunes que se encontraban atados a una silla igual que 2D.

-Créeme que no los había notado en todo este tiempo –el juez tomo otro balde con agua y los despertó de un cubetazo- ¡despiértense ustedes también imbéciles!  
-¿Dónde estamos, que paso? –dijo uno de los hombres.  
-¿Tito, eres tú? –dijo el otro.  
-¿Se conocen? –pregunto 2D.

-¡Claro, yo me llamo Raúl!  
-¡Y yo me llamo Tito, Raúl y yo somos novios!

-¡Ay madre santa! –exclamo 2D.  
-Uy yo te conozco de algún lado –dijo Raúl.  
-¿No eres el cantante de Gorillaz' –dijo Tito.  
-Pues si… si -2D estaba nervioso.  
-Uy, que lindo. ¡Deberías saber que Tito y yo somos grandes fanáticos tuyos! -2D se aparto a un lado.  
-¡Eres guapísimo! -2D ya se estaba orinando de terror.  
-¡Paren ya con esta conversación! –el juez volvió a arrojarles un balde de agua, aunque realmente parecía otra cosa- ¡escúchenme bien trió de maricones!  
-¡Por favor no diga eso! –el cantante no se quería imaginar tríos en ese momento.  
-¡Cállate infeliz, ahora mismo procederé a explicarles mi plan, en el que ustedes tres participaran, lo quieran o no! , y les garantizo que no les va a gustar, jajaja –el juez corrió la cortina y revelo cual era su nefasto plan, los tres prisioneros se quedaron boquiabiertos…  
-Déjeme ver si entendí –dijo Raúl- ¿acaso este es un curso de Kamasutra?  
-¡Esa posición es fantástica! –Tito lucia emocionado- ¿tú qué piensas 2D…

El ídolo de cabellos azules estaba desmayado con silla y todo en el suelo, eran demasiadas sorpresas por un día.

-Pensé que ustedes también se desmayarían, pero bueno como les gusta el plan creo que el único que la pasara mal será el chico sin ojos. Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo y pongamos a trabajar.

-¡Siiii! –dijeron Raúl y Tito.  
-¡Nooo! –exclamo 2D- ¡sadomasoquistas de mierda, ni siquiera tienen bigotitos!

El pobre de 2D había llegado al lugar con ganas de triunfar en el cine y lo que consiguió fue un secuestro por parte de un juez psicópata junto a dos hombres "particulares", ¿habrá acaso, alguien que pueda salvar nuestro héroe?... seguro que nadie.

**Continuara… **

**…**

**Eh aquí otro capítulo de esta "obra de arte", quejas, comentarios, puteadas y demás, escríbanlas luego de esto. Nos vemos.**


	8. Capitulo 08: El plan maestro

**Hola he vuelto, disculpen mi larga demora (como si alguien estuviera leyendo), digamos que tuve un problema familiar con varios quilombos, por lo que no toque la computadora por un buen tiempo. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta, para seguir molestando hasta que concluya la historia. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. **

…

****

Gorillaz: La noche de talentos

Capitulo 08: El plan maestro

Plastic Beach 

-¿Qué, como que 2D desapareció? –Damon se dejo caer al sofá con mucha preocupación en su rostro.  
-¡Eso ya lo dije yo copión! –Murdoc le alcanzo un café para que se calmara, mientras Jamie miraba muy tranquilo la televisión.  
-¿Tienen alguna idea de que podemos hacer? –Russel le saco el café a Damon y se lo trago porque tenía mucha sed.

-¡No se qué hacer, solo soy un hombre muy guapo!  
-Supuestamente.  
-¡Cállate dibujante de cuarta, esto es serio!  
-Sabes que es serio, esto.

Jamie saca una revista en donde aparece Murdoc diciendo que es homosexual. Este se la saca rápido y la tira por la ventana.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?  
-Nada Damon, ese día estaba muy drogado y no sabía lo que decía.  
-¿Y tu cuando no estás drogado?

Murdoc le lanzo una tijera en la cara a Russel y este le lanzo una hamburguesa, pero luego se arrepintió y la comió.

-Eres un muerto de hambre gordo.  
-¡Y a ti que te importa flaco, no me molestes o te pego!  
-¡Pégame y te las veras con el hombre!  
-¡No veo ninguno!  
-¡Mira que ahora si te doy eh!  
-¡No le das a nada, además tienes el miembro pequeño!  
-¡Cállense, cállense que me desesperan!

Todos se quedaron callados después del grito de Noodle, quien comenzó a disparar al aire con el rifle de Cyborg, luego se lo devolvió.

-Si yo tuviera mis manos podría hacer tantas cosas –Cyborg trato de agarrar la pistola pero esta cayó al suelo.  
-Cyborg eso sonó raro –dijo Noodle.  
-Silencio niñas, tenemos que elaborar un plan para rescatar al infeliz de pelo azul y así poder asistir al puto programa del viernes sin ir a la cárcel –Murdoc parecía tener todo fríamente calculado.

-Y no se te vaya a olvidar el concierto en Londres.  
-Y el concierto en... ¿qué dijiste Jamie?  
-Sordo, que no se te vaya a olvidar…

Murdoc noqueo a Jamie y lo dejo tirado en el suelo, mientras Damon revisaba la billetera de su colega.

-¡Maldita sea, lo olvide, y ahora quien podrá defendernos!  
-¡Yo!  
-¡El Chapulín… ah, solo eres tu Noodle!  
-Pues sí, soy yo. Y tengo un gran plan mi querido satanista.  
-¿Cuál?

**Cuarto de yoga **

-¡Noodle tenia razón, hacer yoga relaja el cuerpo!  
-Es cierto Damon, es tan relajante como tener sexo a cuatro manos.  
-¿Y eso como rayos se hace Murdoc?  
-Veras Russel, el secreto está en agarrar…  
-¡No digan asquerosidades por favor, Noodle podría escuchar!  
-¿Escuchar que, como Murdoc tiene sexo a cuatro manos?, no te preocupes, ya nos conto muchas veces esa historia, empiezas con agarrar…  
-Por favor…  
-¿Qué Damon?  
-¡Cállate!  
-¡Olvídense de eso imbéciles que todavía tenemos que rescatar a alguien muy importante!  
-¿A quien Murdoc?  
-¡Como que a quien Jamie, pues a 2D!

-¡Ahhh siiii! –dijeron los demás- ¿a quién?  
-A veces pienso que soy más humano que todos ustedes –Murdoc toma un revista porno y se va al baño.

**Habitación secreta y desconocida **

2D se encontraba nuevamente atado a la silla, esta vez el juez no se encontraba, pero había dejado una carta…

-Mmmhhh… no señor policía, esas drogas no son mías, son del tipo verde de ahí -2D movía las manos mientras soñaba atado a la silla- espere no me agarre de las bolitas, los teléfonos son para comunicarse, no espere… ahhh.

Nuestro héroe se despertó agitado de su ¿sueño?, y dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor.

-Maldición, sigo en este lugar, al menos tengo mis bizcochitos en su lugar… creo. En fin, debo ver como rayos salir de aquí y volver con mi amada familia…

**Flashback de 2D **

2D se encontraba en su cuarto jugando en la PlayStation, hasta que entra Murdoc con Cyborg al lado.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué pasa?  
-querido camarada de blandiente cabellera azul, te necesitamos, unos piratas atacan nuestra isla y traen consigo una criatura gigante y negra, se dice que es Moby Russel, la ballena asesina.  
-¡Eso es terrible camarada Murdoc, pronto camarada Cyborg, avísale a las tropas que vamos a luchar, esta noche comeremos ballena!  
-¡Si mi capitán!

El robot deja la habitación y se va a preparar para el inminente combate. Mientras 2D se pone un uniforme Nazi y lo llena de pistolas, cuchillos y demás armas blancas y negras. El satanista que solo llevaba calzoncillos lo mira nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa Murdoc? –dice serio 2D.  
-Es que yo… -Murdoc solo tiembla y lo mira preocupado.  
-¡Habla de una vez! –2D grita serio y con saliva, mucha saliva.

-No quiero que vayas a pelear con la morsa.  
-Ballena.  
-Lo que sea, pueden hacerte daño allá afuera. Yo… yo no lo permitiré, no permitiré que te mates o te hagan daño.

-¡Open your eyes Murdoc, allá afuera hay una guerra y debo darle fin! -2D vuelve a gritar con mucha más saliva- ¡aun si para eso debo poner mi vida en juego!  
-¡Pero yo te amo! –Murdoc se tira a los brazos de 2D.

Escena censurada.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto, debo poner fin a lo que tu empezaste!  
-¡Fue sin querer queriendo!

En ese instante se escucha una fuerte explosión desde arriba, 2D y Murdoc corren rápido hasta afuera y se encuentran con que los piratas vencían a los hombres del peliazul mientras el tipo con la máscara de gas se aparecía en un caballo volador.

-¡Carajo mierda!  
-¿Qué hacemos 2D, que hacemos?, ¡aaahhh!  
-¡Cállate Murdoc que me pones nervioso!  
-¡Ríndete 2D, yo tengo un barco y un caballo no puedes vencerme!  
-¡Jamás tipo de la máscara de gas, si he de morir, moriré de cara al sol!  
-¡Y conmigo a tu lado!  
-¡Ya cállate!

2D empuja a un lado a Murdoc quien cae de forma estúpida al suelo.

-¡Aquí me tienes, dame con lo que tengas, yo lo venceré! -2D saca de quien sabe donde un poderosa espada.  
¡Tu espadita no te va servir contra mi poderosa criatura! –el tipo de la máscara de gas chasquea los dedos y de las aguas emerge el terrible Moby Russel.  
-¡Es Moby Russel! -2D ya no se sentía tan confiado.  
-¡Y en su cabeza tiene a una diabólica guerrera china! –Murdoc se esconde detrás de 2D.  
-¡Japonesa tarado! –dice la guerrera.  
-¡No me asustan ni tu enana ninja o tu enorme africano, pues yo poseo una poderosa máquina asesina, Cyborg ataca! –justo en ese instante el monstruo escupe la cabeza del robot.

-Uy se me chispoteo, mejor te enfrento yo solo –2D corre confiado a enfrentarse a la poderosa criatura…  
-Se va a morir –Murdoc lo sigue emocionado…

**Fin del flashback **

-¿Todo eso paso realmente? –pregunta Raúl.  
-No, pero es más entretenido que mi realidad, además… aaahhh –el peliazul se da cuenta que la pareja gay se había despertado- ¿no se habían dormido ustedes?  
-Si, pero ya dormimos mucho y ahora se nos paso el sueño –dijo Tito.  
-¡Tengo que irme de aquí ahora! -2D comienza a forcejear con la silla para poder salirse, pero como es muy flaco y débil, no logra nada.  
-Miren amigos, parece que el señor juez dejo una carta –Raúl se acerca hasta la nota en la pared para ver que dice- dice que se fue un momento al cine a ver la nueva película del Hombre Araña.  
-¡Ay ni siquiera nos invito! –se queja 2D.

-Y dice que de camino aquí nos traerá una sorpresa.

-¡Hurra! –dice Tito.  
-Genial, nos traerá una… -2D entra en razón- un momento, no hay tiempo para sorpresas, debemos huir.  
-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? –pregunta Raúl.  
-Pues saliendo por aquella puerta -2D señala a la única puerta que había en la habitación.  
-¿Cómo?, si la puerta fue cerrada con llaves –dice Tito.  
-Recorcholis es cierto- 2D suspira, pero luego mira en una repisa que había cerca en donde hay martillos, hierros y diarios viejos- lo tengo, tomemos uno de esos diarios, y si los tiramos muy fuerte tal vez tire la puerta abajo.  
-¡Puede funcionar, intentémoslo! –dicen al unisonó la pareja.

2D intenta llegar a la repisa y justo cuando esta cerca, se abre la puerta. Era el juez que traía algo entre manos.

-Bien, ¿quién está listo para jugar sucio? –pregunta.  
-¡Yo! –dicen Raúl y Tito.  
-¡Nooo! –grita 2D- ¡que alguien me ayude!

**Estadio de Wembley **

Ya era viernes y en el mítico campo de futbol ingles allá en Londres se estaba organizando el festival Sol Sin Drogas, para concientizar a la gente sobre el consumo de sustancias y demás porquerías perjudiciales. Entre otras celebridades estaba la gran banda Gorillaz, que en ese momento se preparaba para salir al escenario para deleitar a los oyentes con poderosa música.  
Mientras tanto Damon y Jamie observaban sin ser vistos desde el escenario la gran cantidad de gente que reclamaba por la banda.

-Hay algo que no entiendo Damon.  
-¿Qué?  
-El festival se llama Sol Sin Drogas…  
-Sí, ¿y?  
-Ósea que si está nublado o es de noche te podes drogar tranquilo, ¿no?  
-Ay no digas idioteces ahora y prepárate que ya es hora.  
-¿Crees que funcione?  
-Por supuesto que no funcionara, es un plan de Murdoc, pero no está mal intentarlo.  
-Recemos para que todo salga bien.  
-De todas formas, el unicó perjudicado aquí es 2D.  
-Cierto.

Damon y Jamie se dan la mano y se dirigen a los camarines para poner en marcha el plan de rescate, mientras que en otra parte del mundo se organizaba el programa Buscando Una Estrella.

**Continuara… **

…

****

Este fue el regreso de mi trabajo, espero que convenza, seguramente no. Nos vemos.


	9. Capitulo 09: La busqueda de la estrella

**Hola, ¿cómo les va?, yo bien. Gracias por los comentarios, tratare de no tardar tanto en la presentación e ir directo a la historia, que es para lo que vinieron. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. **

…

****

Gorillaz: La noche de talentos

Capitulo 09: La búsqueda de la estrella

Isla en el medio del mar 

2D se encontraba buscando algún alimento, pero en esa pequeña isla era imposible…

-Maldición, será difícil subsistir en este lugar. Lo bueno es que te tengo conmigo Wilson.

Con el correr de los meses, el chico peliazul se había inventado un amigo imaginario. Una pelota con carita llamada Wilson. El tipo de verdad pensaba que dicho amigo existía.

-Todos ellos piensan que estoy loco -2D señala a unas piedritas a la que también puso cara- pero yo creo en ti Wilson, yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo… te adoro amigo.

2D abraza muy fuerte a Wilson, tanto que este explota.

-¡Wilson, oh no, te abrase tanto que te dio un ataque!, ¡Por qué Wilson, por que! –Durante un momento solo se escucharon las lágrimas de 2D hasta que se detuvo.

-Lo bueno es que tengo de reemplazo a tu hermano… ¡Wolson! -2D alza a la pelota muy alto y la observa alegre- te quiero Wolson.

En eso, un viento fuerte hace volar la pelota de las manos de 2D.

-¿Wolson? -2D nota que la pelota cayó al mar y se aleja- ¡Wolson!

2D se tira al mar e intenta agarrar la pelota pero como no sabe nadar no consigue ni salir de la costa mientras la pelota se va, se va y se va far, far away…

-¡Wwwooolllsssooonnn!, ¡i'm sorry Wolson! -2D se deja llevar por las olas y se hunde en el fondo del mar…

**De vuelta a la realidad **

2D se había despertado luego de haber pasado varias horas dormido, ahora se encontraba en otra habitación totalmente blanca y el… totalmente desnudo.

-Mmmhhh… me volvieron a drogar, porque creo que no me acuerdo nada y… ¡Aaahhh estoy desnudo! -2D toma una caja de cartón y se tapa sus partes purulentas.

En eso, entra el juez con un bolso y cara de psicópata.

-Bueno, déjate de hacer idioteces y prepárate que es hora.  
-¿Hora de qué?  
-¿Cómo de qué?, pues de poner en marcha mi plan, jejeje.  
-¡Yo… no… no lo hare!, además… ¿Dónde están los otros dos?  
-¿Los mariconcitos?, están en la otra sala listos para empezar. Aprende de ellos que se ofrecen sin problemas.  
-Pero, yo no soy como ellos… soy más bonito y joven.  
-Si claro, y El Chavo Del Ocho es un niño de verdad.  
-¿Qué no lo es?, mi infancia esta arruinada.  
-¡Ya cállate, vas a venir conmigo quieras o no!  
-¡Pues no quiero, no quiero y no quiero!, yo jamás... uh… ah…

Mientras 2D gritaba y pataleaba el juez aprovecho y lo volvió a noquear con una sartén, mientras lo arrastraba hasta otra habitación…

**Estadio de Wembley **

La multitud en el campo seguía descontrolada, solo clamaba y rugía porque apareciese su bendita banda dibujada y los deleitara con poderosa música de verdad, pues para eso pagaron.

-¡Oigan, no vine hasta aquí para aguantarme las ganas de inyectarme y no ver a la puta banda tocar! –un fanático enardecido le gritaba a las demás personas del grupo.  
-¡El gritón este tiene razón! –dijo otro tipo en el público- ¡deberíamos quemarlo todo y causar una revuelta!

En medio del desconcierto general, aparece un tipo de la producción del festival para tratar de calmar a la multitud enardecida…

-¡Hola gente!, ¿cómo están?  
-¡Con hambre!... perdón, ¡con rabia!  
-¡No se preocupen porque la rabia se les ira!... en diez minutos, es que todavía tenemos cosas que preparar y además…

Mientras el productor hablaba, una bengala cayo al escenario y el tipo se fue corriendo dejando a los asistentes aun más molestos.

**Camarín de Gorillaz **

Damon y Jamie se encontraban preparando unas botanitas mientras esperaban a la hora de la verdad, si hacían todo de acuerdo al plan, tal vez podrían comer helado más tarde…

-No se… que quieres que te diga Damon… realmente no estoy seguro de esto.  
-¿Tú no estás seguro?, imagínate como estoy yo, tengo los nervios de punta.  
-Solo es cuestión de intentarlo.  
-Ok, allá voy…

Al instante golpean la puerta, era el productor de hace unos instantes y estaba nervioso.

-Oiga, ¿y a usted que le paso que esta todo negro? –pregunto Jamie.  
-¡Es que los fanáticos tiraron una bengala al escenario, están eufóricos, tienen que subir allá y calmarlos ahora! –dijo el productor visiblemente nervioso.  
-¡No ve que estamos muy ocupados! –dice el dibujante, fingiendo molestia.

-¿Ocupados en qué?

-¡Pues en nuestro juego de ajedrez, justo iba a hacer mi movimiento maestro! –dijo Damon exaltado.

-¿Cuál movimiento maestro?, si yo estaba ganando, jamás podrías vencer la defensa siciliana.  
-¡Yo podría vencer cualquier defensa!, ¿por cierto como se llama esta pieza?  
-Damon, esa pieza es la reina, se puede mover para todos lados.  
-Uy que sexi.  
-¡Déjense de estupideces y traigan a la banda al escenario de una buena vez!  
-Bueno, bueno… pero no me grite.

Jamie le cierra la puerta en la cara y mira asustado a Damon quien estaba moviendo las piezas de Jamie en el tablero.

-Ehhh… esto no es lo que parece.  
-Por qué mejor no le avisamos a los demás que se preparen Damon.  
-Eso eso eso.

Luego de un buen rato, la gente ya había comenzado a querer destruir el escenario si Gorillaz no se aparecía pronto.

-¡Que es lo que queremos! –pregunta el jefe de la revuelta.  
-¡A Gorillaz! –dicen todos.  
-¡Yo quería a Oasis! –dice un solo fanático en medio del mar de gente que lo mira enojado y le arrojan una piedra en la cabeza.

Al instante vuelve a aparecer el productor, esta vez más tranquilo.

-¡Ok, después de muchas demoras, aquí les traemos a la banda que tanto estaban esperando, damas y caballeros! Aquí están…

Jamie sube al escenario y empuja al productor tomando el micrófono.

-¡Miren es Jamie, gritemos como adolescentes desaforadas!  
-¿Están listos para Gorillaz?  
-¡Siii!  
-¡Pues aquí les dejo con sus cuatro ídolos, aquí están 2D, Murdoc, Noodle y Russel, aquí están Gorillaz!  
-¡Gorillaz, Gorillaz, Gorillaz!

En ese momento se corre el telón, dejando ver a los cuatro ídolos de la gente muy concentrados y listos para empezar, el show da comienzo con Clint Eastwood. Todo parecía ir viento en popa, según lo que veía el público. Lo que nadie sabía era que lo que el público veía no era realmente la banda, sino hologramas en 3D que Damon y Jamie solían usar en caso de emergencias. Los dos autores detrás del engaño lo veían todo muy tranquilo a un costado del escenario.

-No puedo creerlo Jamie, la gente de verdad cree que son ellos, el plan de Murdoc funciono.  
-Te dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse, ahora es cuestión de esperar que nuestros simios hagan lo suyo.

-¡Ahora vamos a hacer Feel Good Inc! –dijo el holograma de Murdoc, causando gran algarabía en el publico.

**En otra parte del mundo **

Y como habíamos dicho antes, en otra parte del mundo había finalmente arrancado el programa de televisión Buscando Una Estrella, conducido por el carismático conductor Elvio Lado…

-¡Buenas noches América, bienvenidos al programa del que habla toda la nación, el programa que hace reír a grandes y chicos, esto es Buscando Una Estrella, dale!

El público en el teatro delira y muestra carteles, seguramente alentando a sus familiares.

-¡Antes de comenzar con este increíble derroche de talento, me gustaría presentar al excelentísimo jurado de este año, que en esta ocasión son nada más ni nada menos que la popular banda musical Gorillaz, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Murdoc, Russel, 2D y Noodle!

Luego de nombrarlos, la cámara enfoca hacia las sillas de los jurados que están delante del público y frente al escenario y tan solo se ve a Noodle en su asiento, saludando con sonrisa fingida.

-¡Eh… me parece que tenemos un pequeño problema! –el conductor se acerca a Noodle- ¿Dónde mierda están tus amigos?  
-Eh… están en el baño –susurra Noodle y le quita el micrófono al conductor- ¡pero mientras esperamos a mis compañeros, los voy a entretener a todos ustedes con un lindo cuento de terror!  
-¡Siii! –dijo el publico.

-Devuélveme el micrófono, es solo mío –el conductor intenta sacarle el micrófono, pero Noodle lo empuja.

-Gracias señor Elvio Lado, pero este es mi momento. La historia comienza con unos tipos que tenían algo así como una banda…

Mientras Noodle hablaba, en las calles cercanas al teatro de la ciudad se acercaba velozmente un auto bien feo, con gente aun más fea en el…

-¿Y cómo rayos sabes que 2D se encuentra en alguna parte del teatro?  
-¡Usa la cabeza Russel, el tarado azul lleva puesto un chip localizador en el estomago, algo así como un GPS!  
-¡Que formidable, seguro se lo pusiste en caso de que desapareciera!  
-En realidad, se lo trago por accidente una vez que fuimos a un restaurante.  
-¡Fueron a un restaurante sin mí!, ¿cómo se atreven canallas?  
-Ay cálmate gordo, también estaban Noodle y Cyborg.  
-¡Como que también estaban esas dos, ósea que fueron a comer todos sin mí!, ¿y yo donde puta estaba?  
-¡En cama, con cuarenta grados de fiebre!, ¿no te acuerdas?  
-¡No, porque la fiebre causa sordera temporal!  
-¡Eso es cuando no puedes oír, querrás decir que no te puedes acordar!  
-¡Pues que no te dije que no me acuerdo!  
-¡No me alces la voz, hay niños presentes!  
-Oigan…  
-¿Qué?  
-Ya llegamos…  
-No digas tonterías Cyborg, crees que un genio como yo no se daría…  
-Murdoc…  
-¿Y ahora que gordo?  
-Ya llegamos.  
-… Bueno… pues manos a la obra… que esperan vamos…

Los tres bajan del Stylo sin ninguna elegancia y con muchas armas encima, listos para rescatar a su ¿amigo?, de los malos.

-¿Qué dice el GPS Murdoc?  
-Dice que 2D está en la parte baja del edificio, en una habitación donde se guardan comidas congeladas.  
-¡Oh no, lo quieran asesinar con sangre fría, nos quedaremos sin cantante!  
-Podríamos contratar a Liam Gallagher o hacer un robot malvado del azulado.  
-¡Esa es una pésima idea, vayamos a salvarlo ahora!  
-Está bien, está bien entremos por el estacionamiento bajo el teatro.

Acto seguido, Cyborg derriba la pared por donde están los pasillos donde se encuentra 2D, entrando de una manera heroica y con armas por todos lados. Murdoc y Russel entran por la puerta a un costado.

-¿Por qué mierda le dijiste que tirara la pared abajo, si la puerta estaba abierta?  
-¡No se panzas, cuando estoy nervioso no pienso claro!  
-Van a quedarse ahí o vamos a salvar el trasero del infeliz.  
-Pues podríamos quedarnos aquí un rato, hace mucho calor para andar corriendo…  
-¡Vamos!

Russel levantan el delgado cuerpo del satanista y lo pone sobre sus hombros mientras él y Cyborg corren hasta donde el GPS dice que esta 2D. Después de correr en círculos por un buen rato llegaron hasta un pasillo donde solo había una puerta que decía, "almacén de carnes congeladas".

-¿Por qué un teatro tiene un deposito de carne en el subsuelo?  
-¡No sé nada de ecología gordo, pronto, saca al estúpido de ahí y vayamos arriba antes de que nos arresten!  
-Yo no pienso acercarme a la puerta, en las películas, cada vez que alguien está cerca de la victoria, algo malo pasa.  
-¡Esto no es una película tarado, si no abres tú la puerta… entonces hazlo tu Cyborg, buena suerte!  
-Tienes suerte de que soy invencible, ahora que tengo mis manos con fuerza sobre humana, nada me detendrá.

Al instante en que Cyborg logra abrir la puerta que estaba cerrada con seguro, un piano cae del techo y la aplasta, destruyéndola para siempre.

-Uy se nos murió el robot Murdoc.  
-Sí, pero lo bueno es que aflojo la puerta, ahora ábrela pronto y saca a 2D antes de que muera congelado.  
-Ok ok, ahí voy.

De un tremendo puñetazo, Russel tira la puerta abajo, pero para sorpresa de nuestros héroes, no había nada en el frio cuarto, salvo carne congelada y un pequeñísimo localizador en el suelo.

-¡Mierda, el secuestrador sabía que 2D tenía esto en el estomago y se lo saco y nos engaño! –Murdoc toma el pequeño objeto.

-Yo que tu no lo agarro.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Quien sabe como se lo sacaron del estomago.

Murdoc se espanta y tira bien lejos el aparato, en ese instante se aparecen un montón de ninjas armados hasta los dientes dispuestos a asesinar a nuestros valerosos héroes.

-Murdoc…  
-¿Qué quieres gordo?  
-Sera un placer dormir a tu lado.  
-Lo mismo digo, compañero… no será "morir a tu lado".  
-¿Y yo que dije?  
-Dormir a tu lado…  
-No seas puerco satánico asqueroso.  
-Espera, no quise decir eso, yo solo…

**Continuara… **

…

****

Mierda, esto se ve mal para nuestros héroes. Quédense pendientes para el próximo capítulo y veremos si Murdoc y Russel logran salvar a 2D del psicópata juez. Nos vemos.


	10. Capitulo 10: Todo es tan confuso

**Como en estos días tengo mucho material terminado, decidí no perder el tiempo y subir el capitulo que falta. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. **

**…**

**Gorillaz: La noche de talentos**

**Capitulo 10: Todo es tan confuso**

**Donde nos habíamos quedado antes**

Murdoc y Russel se encontraban rodeados por ninjas asesinos, dispuestos a atacarlos si no se rendían…

-¡Somos ninjas asesinos, dispuestos a atacarlos si no se rinden! –dijo el que aparentaba ser el jefe de los guerreros.  
-¿Por qué repites lo que dijo el narrador hace dos segundos? –pregunto Russel.  
-¡Es que es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza!, ¡ahora silencio y prepárate para rendirte o morir! –los ninjas sacan un montón de espadas de quien sabe dónde y amenazan a nuestros ídolos.  
-Tus juegos de mano no asustan a un seguidor de Satán como yo –dice Murdoc muy seguro y escondido detrás de Russel- ya verás cómo te vencemos en dos segundos…

Dos segundos después, el baterista y bajista estaban atados a una silla totalmente vencidos por los guerreros orientales.

-¡No crean que nos han vencido malditos, todavía no habían visto lo peor de Murdoc Niccals!  
-¿Una foto de tu trasero?  
-¡Eso no Russel, mi trasero es la gloria!  
-Acéptalo, nos han vencido  
-Pues… si qué le vamos a hacer, ¿ahora quién podrá salvarnos?

En ese instante una minúscula granada cae al suelo y hace estallar todo el lugar de forma espectacular…

**Estadio de Wembley **

El concierto había transcurrido con total normalidad, los dos hacedores de nuestra banda estaban bastantes satisfechos con respecto a la recepción del público, que había gozado toda la noche entonando las canciones como si fueran himnos de toda una vida. El cierre iba ser a toda orquesta con el combo Don't Get Lost In Heaven y Demon Days, el publico solo gritaba y deliraba, nada podía salir mal…

-Quien lo diría amigo, estos hologramas sirvieron a la perfección, tal vez deberíamos usarlos para las giras y los chicos solo se encargarían de grabar los discos sin salir de su isla.  
-Esa no es una mala idea Jamie, pero montar estos hologramas cuestan mucho dinero de 2D, y no es suficiente para cubrir una gira entera.  
-Al menos podríamos intentar ir a Sudamérica, allí tenemos muchos fanáticos, hasta nos hicieron un foro.  
-¿Un foro?, ¿y hay Fanfiction de Gorillaz?  
-¡Por supuesto!  
-¿Y alguno sobre nosotros dos?  
-No… de esos no hay.  
-¡Pues lo siento, no haremos una gira por Sudamérica si no nos dedican un Fanfiction!  
-Que lastima… espera un segundo, ¡Mira Damon!

-¿Qué? –Damon presta atención al holograma de 2D- ¿qué carajos le pasa a este 2D?

-¡Parece disco rayado!

Efectivamente, Jamie tenía razón, el holograma de 2D repetía cada dos segundos el primer verso de Demon Days, los fanáticos comenzaron a sospechar y a molestarse…

-¡Un segundo, esos no son Gorillaz, son unos malditos hologramas, Damon y Jamie nos han estafado! –dijo un fan enardecido.  
-¡Subamos al escenario y destruyamos todo! –dijo otro, y todos el publico tiro abajo las vallas de seguridad junto con los miembros mismos de seguridad del evento.  
-¡No me peguen, tengo anteojos! –dijo uno de los de seguridad antes de ser molido a golpes por los gorillescos fans.

Damon, visiblemente asustado salto a los brazos de Jamie, cual Scooby Doo esperando que este tuviera una idea de cómo salvarse de la turba iracunda que se les venía encima.

-¿¡Que mierda haremos Jamie!?  
-¡No me grites que no estoy sordo!, ¡no te preocupes que ya pedí ayuda!

En eso, todos en el estadio escucharon un ruido como de helicópteros que se acercaban, efectivamente, era uno de los helicópteros utilizados en el videoclip de El Mañana que venía en rescate del cantante y el dibujante. El problema fue que dicho aparato se estaciono en la entrada del Wembley, por lo que los dos tenían que correr y salir de la mole de cemento lo más pronto posible…

-¿Y ahora qué Jamie?  
-¡Pues vayamos hasta la entrada del estadio y subamos al helicóptero pronto!  
-¿Por qué confiar en ese helicóptero, y si son japoneses?  
-¡No son japoneses, es Cass quien se quiso quedar con uno de los helicópteros que usamos para El Mañana, recuerdas!  
-Ese viejo Cass, hace cuanto que no lo veíamos.  
-¡No hay tiempo para la nostalgia, huyamos pronto!  
-¡Bueno bueno!

Los dos amigos corrieron a la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían mientras detrás suyo, los fanáticos los perseguían con rabia e ira…

-¡Vengan aquí malvados traidores! –dijo uno de los perseguidores quien arrojo una lata de gaseosa vacía hacia los pies de Damon, haciéndolo tropezar torpemente.  
-¡Jamie, me han derribado, sigue sin mi amigo! –dijo el músico.  
-¡Bueno adiós! –el dibujante se va corriendo.  
-¡No me dejes aquí hijo de puta! –grito el derribado Albarn.  
-¡Ay bueno! –Jamie regresa y sube a Damon a su espalda- ¡atrás bestias, Jumanji!

Después de escuchar esa palabra, los fanáticos se detuvieron…

-¡Funciono, gracias Robín Williams, en cualquiera parte del cielo que estés!  
-Robín Williams no ha muerto.  
-Lo sé, pero puede estar viajando en avión.

Después de un rato, los fanáticos se pusieron locos otra vez y volvieron a perseguir a nuestros héroes.

-¡¿Por qué Robín Williams, por qué?! –Jamie trato de correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero con el peso extra de Damon, le era imposible.

-¡Por Dios Damon!, ¿qué comiste?  
-¡Solo me trague unos pastelitos antes de venir!  
-¡Puedo ver la salida, allá está el helicóptero de Cass!  
-¡Y más allá hay un puesto de salchichas!

Después de mucho correr, finalmente lograron subir al helicóptero, mientras los fans salían del estadio e intentaban subirse al aparato.

-¡Hola!, ¿cómo les va?  
-¡Ahora no Cass, despega esta cosa ahora!  
-¡Ok Jamie ok!  
-¿No tienes salchichas aquí dentro?

Jamie le arrojo una revista en la cara a Damon mientras observaban desde arriba a la multitud enardecida. De milagro se habían salvado.

-¡No puedo creerlo Jamie, estamos vivos, estamos vivos!

-¡Jajaja imbéciles no pueden hacer nada para detenernos! –Jamie se bajó los pantalones y le enseño el trasero a la enojada gente mientras el helicóptero se elevaba y se elevaba y después caía y caía, hasta quedarse en el lugar de antes.

-¿¡Que mierda paso Cass!?  
-¡Ups, creo que de camino aquí, se me acabo la gasolina para esta nave, pero no se preocupen, es cuestión de ir a cargarle un poco más!, ¿quién de ustedes dos va?

No pudieron terminar su importante charla, porque al instante los fanáticos comenzaron a invadir la nave, desde lo lejos, se podía observar como dicho aparato se empezaba a incendiar hasta explotar.

**Teatro de la ciudad **

-¡Pero la señora Ramírez no sabía que su hijo era el violador del barrio, entonces, cuando quiso llamar a la policía para denunciar que alguien la estaba observando, un terrible mazazo le destrozo la cabeza, dejando su masa encefálica al descubierto, ella nunca sabría que fue el pequeño Tommy quien termino terriblemente con su vida!

-¡Ok esto se fue al caño! –Elvio Lado, le quita el micrófono a Noodle- ¡señorita fideos, o como mierda se llame, dígame donde están sus compañeros del jurado o me veré obligado por la fuerza pública a arrestarla a usted y a ellos!  
-Ehh… atención gente bonita, voy a cantar –la japonesa le vuelve a sacar el micrófono al enfurecido conductor- les pido a los de los asientos baratos que me acompañen con las palmas, el resto que sacuda sus joyas.

El público delira ante las palabras de Noodle, y esta comienza a cantar…

-Y dice así: _Angélica, cuando te nombro, me vuelven, a la memoria. Un valle, pálida luna en la noche de abril, de aquel pueblito de Córdoba… _

-¡Dame paciencia Dios! –dice Elvio Lado con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Debajo del teatro **

La terrible explosión generada por la minúscula granada hizo volar a todos los ninjas alrededor de la sala, y de entre los escombros emergió la figura de la Cyborg que a pesar de estar gravemente dañada todavía estaba dispuesta a dar batalla…

-¡Cyborg estas viva! –dijeron Murdoc y Russel quienes fueron rápidamente con ella.

-¡Les dije que era indestructible, nadie puede vencerme, ni siquiera unos ninjas debiluchos!

Justo después de decir eso, como por arte de magia se levantaron y volvieron a ponerse en guardia como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¡Gracias por nada Cyborg! –dijo resignado el bajista.  
-¡Alto, no los maten! –dijo una voz estruendosa y firme como un rayo.

Y quien apareció fue nada más, ni nada menos que el juez que tenía una cara de satisfacción tremenda.

-¡Señor juez, que bien que llego, fíjese que estos ninjas tenían secuestrado a nuestro amigo 2D y nos querían matar! –dijo alegre Russel.  
-Usted y los policías podrían ayudarnos a encontrarlo si es tan amable –dijo Murdoc.

-Me parece que aquí hubo una confusión, les contare un secreto… yo secuestre a 2D.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron los tres Gorillaz con tono molesto.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que yo los mande a arrestar a propósito a ustedes para sí poder tener más cerca al chico peliazul y usarlo para mi nefastos propósitos.

-¿Qué demonios hizo con nuestro 2D? –dijo enojado Russel.  
-Lo mejor sería preguntarle qué es lo que hizo el por mí –el juez comenzó a reírse con psicópata.  
-¡Russel, creo que este se violo a Stuart! –dijo Murdoc no tan molesto por esa idea.  
-¡No lo viole, además no lo tuve a él solo, una parejita gay también colaboro! –volvió a reírse como tonto.  
-¡Santos maricones Murdoc!, ¿qué hacemos? –dijo Cyborg sin mucho interés pero con ganas de romper algo.  
-¡Tranquilos estúpidos, no es lo que piensan, oye 2D ven aquí! –al instante 2D entro por la misma puerta del juez, vestido solo con una especie de pañal y un enorme trofeo traído por Raúl y Tito, quienes estaban igual que el peliazul.  
-¡2D, que carajos estas sano y salvo! –dijo feliz Russel, quien fue a abrazarlo.  
-¡Hola muchachos, hace tiempo que no los veo!, ¿cómo les va? –dijo el chico azulado que respondió al abrazo del baterista.  
-¡Ni te imaginas!, ¡Me quieres decir en donde mierda te habías metido!, ¿Por qué estás en pañales, quienes son esos, y ese trofeo qué onda?, ¡explícate antes de que te aplique una llave inglesa!  
-Bueno, verán esto es lo que paso. El juez se hizo pasar por un importante productor de películas que me prometía un filme con el director de bigotitos, pero todo fue un engaño, porque al ir al juzgado, este me secuestro junto con Raúl y Tito -2D los señala a estos- entonces nos explicó que hace poco se había inscripto a un concurso de disfraces para ver qué equipo representaba mejor a un película de horror europea, el juez eligió representar la saga de The Human Centipede, pero como ninguno policía acepto el desafío, nos eligió a nosotros para la representación, yo iba a ser quien estuviera delante de los otros dos así no tendría que tragar nada raro. Entonces fuimos al concurso que se hizo en la feria de la ciudad y ganamos el primer lugar que incluía un millón de dólares, y una cena gratis, los cuatro en un hermoso restaurante del que acabamos que venir. ¿No es genial?

Murdoc, Russel y Cyborg se quedaron callados y con los ojos bien abiertos después de semejante narración.

-A ver si entendí bien –dijo el satanista- este tipo nos extorsiono para participar del programa solo para que tú estés junto con esta pareja homosexual en una especie de cosplay sobre una película asquerosa que tenías en tu repisa y así ganar un maldito premio con cena en un restaurante incluida.  
-Pues, si lo resumes así, pues fue exactamente así –el cantante se rasca la cabeza.

-Solo respóndeme una cosa 2D, ¿tienes aquí el millón de dólares?

-¡Claro que si compadre, tómalos! -2D le entrega el dinero y Murdoc sonríe maliciosamente.

-De acuerdo, Russel agarra al azulito y vayámonos ya, Cyborg tu destruye al resto de estos perejiles.

-¿Qué, piensas terminar todo así?, no puedes llevártelo, ese dinero no es tuyo, además… bah que me importa, mátalos si quieres Cyborg, yo tengo hambre –Russel agarra a 2D como si fuera el palo más delgado del mundo y se lo lleva por la espalda.  
-¡Si caballito! –dice 2D antes de estrellar su cabeza contra el techo.

Mientras, Cyborg comienza a sacar armas por todo su cuerpo y elimina a los ninjas, al juez y a la pareja gay.

-Hace mucho que no me divertía así.

**Arriba en el teatro **

Murdoc, Russel y 2D entran para buscar a Noodle que seguía cantándole al público.

-_ Desde la cuesta del portezuelo, mirando abajo, parece un sueño _–canta Noodle.  
-_ Un pueblito aquí _–canta 2D.  
-_ Otro más allá _–canta Russel.  
-_ Y un camino largo, que baja y se pierde _–termina de cantar Murdoc- Russel acaba con esta estupidez y trae a Noodle que nos tenemos que ir.

Russel le hace caso y agarra a Noodle y también la pone sobre su espalda.

-¡Esperen canallas, todavía no terminaba mi número, no es justo, 2D siempre canta y yo nunca puedo mostrar mi talento! –dice Noodle protestando con una niña pequeña.  
-Eh… Noodle, estoy aquí por si no lo sabías –dice el chico azul algo ofendido.

-Ah… si, ¿dónde mierda estabas?, nos tenías preocupados.  
-Pues veras, todo comenzó cuando…

Y así los Gorillaz volvieron a su bendita isla, jurando nunca más volver a robar cerveza para Murdoc.

-¡Esperen, no se vayan, tienen que quedarse a hacer el programa! –Elvio Lado salió corriendo a la calle, intentando detener a la banda que se alejó a toda velocidad en el Stylo- ¿y ahora que mierda hago?  
-Sabes que puedes hacer –dijo Cyborg a quien habían olvidado accidentalmente- llamar a Mariano.  
-¿Mariano, a que Mariano? –pregunto el conductor.  
-¡Agárramela con la mano, jajaja! –Cyborg llamo a un taxi y se fue dejando a Elvio Lado con cara de idiota, o de 2D según se prefiera.

-Esos simios están locos.

**Cocina de Plastic Beach **

Varios días después de los eventos ocurridos en la ciudad, los Gorillaz estaban teniendo su primer desayuno en varios días. Murdoc mesclaba su cereal con ginebra, Russel leía las últimas noticias, una hablaba sobre una banda que detuvo a un juez extraño y corrupto después de haber sido golpeado por una japonesa biónica. 2D buscaba el premio en la caja de cereal y Noodle miraba la televisión. La casa estaba en orden.

-Oye Murdoc, creo que deberíamos participar nosotros de ese concurso de disfraces, podríamos interpretar al elenco de Glee.  
-2D eso es una estupidez, nadie quiere ver a glorias como nosotros disfrazándonos de esos niñatos sin talento.  
-Bueno, yo hice de cabeza de una oruga así que no tendría problemas en que me…  
-Por cierto Murdoc, ¿qué diablos hiciste con el millón de dólares de ese concurso?  
-Lo invertí en algo que nos dará felicidad a todos gordito.  
-¿En qué?  
-Digamos que en mande a construirme un sauna en mi habitación.  
-¡Te gastaste todo mi dinero en un sauna, no es justo, yo quería un perico bebe!  
-Cálmate azulito, te comprare un Coca Cola en latita y todo estará bien.  
-Ay bueno, este perdonado amigo mío.

-Oigan Muchachos –pregunta Noodle- no creen que nos estamos olvidando de algo.  
-No de hecho, creo que esta vez dejamos todo en orden –dice Murdoc recostándose en su silla.

En eso, el teléfono empieza a sonar. Cyborg va a atender.

-¡Espero que no seas Marcelo! –Grita el robot- ¿Qué?, bueno está bien, yo le aviso. Adiós.

-¿Quién carajos era Cyborg?  
-Eran Damon y Jamie, dicen que están bien y gracias por preguntar por su salud, también dicen que eres un reverendo hijo de puta por no avisarles que habías rescatado a 2D y ni siquiera sabes el gran problema que hay. Hijo de puta.  
-De que problema están hablando esos dos pendejos.

-Oye Murdoc, mira la tele está hablando de nosotros –señala Noodle.  
-Uy, seguramente hablan de lo geniales que estuvimos en Buscando Una Estrella –dice orgulloso el bajista.  
-¡Tarado nos reemplazaron por los hermanos Gallagher! –grita Russel, tirándole el diario.  
-¡Ssshhh escuchen! –dice Noodle.

-Y en otra noticias, en la inglesa ciudad de Londres se organizaba el festival Sol Sin Drogas, donde tocaron entre otros artistas, la multifacética banda Gorillaz, el escándalo llego cuando se descubrió que los verdaderos miembros del grupo no habían cumplido su compromiso de presentarse en dicho evento, lo que genero el descontrol generalizado por parte de los fanáticos que arrasaron con toda la ciudad y empujaron viejitas. Entre los heridos se cuentan a los representantes de Gorillaz; Damon Albarn, Jamie Hewlett y el colaborador y escritor del grupo, Cass Browne. Quienes en un patético intento de escapar de Londres en helicóptero fueron derribados por los desquiciados fanáticos que los molieron a golpes hasta hacerlos llorar pero sin matarlos, dichas personas recibirán el alta mañana por la mañana.

-Madre de Dios, ojala estén bien -dice Noodle.  
-Deberíamos llamarlos –se preocupa Russel.  
-Si deberíamos –suspira Murdoc.

Todos se quedan en su lugar sin hacer un mínimo esfuerzo.

-Oye 2D...  
-¡Dime Murdoc amigo!  
-¿Cómo mierda te sacaron el localizador del estómago?  
-Muy simple, me hicieron un lavado de estómago.

-Oye Murdoc…  
-¿Qué quieres 2D?  
-Qué te parece si tú y yo formamos una oruga, mira tú puedes ser la cabeza y yo estar detrás de ti mientras…

2D no pudo terminar su idea, ya que a los dos segundos Murdoc lo estaba persiguiendo por toda la isla… otra vez.

**Fin… **

**…**

**Bueno damas y caballeros hasta aquí llego mi primer intento de historia acerca de Gorillaz. Pero no lloren que en estos días arranco con otra aventura de nuestros ídolos, tú que estás leyendo esto, asegúrate de contarle a todos tus amigos en la página sobre mi maldito cuento, vamos que todos se enteren y lean esto, a ver si les interesa o no. Nos vemos.**


End file.
